Which Stan is Which?
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: OkageHamtaro crossover. Stan likes Pashmina, Pashmina likes Stan. Stan likes Rosalyn, Rosalyn likes Stan. But when the two Stans switch souls, who likes who in the end? SP, SR Note that I was in a twisted state of mind when writing this. XD
1. Normal Day, Normal Adventure?

Which Stan is Which?

Author's Note: Okay, _**this **_is the Stan and Pashmina coupling centered fic. And mind you, my mind was – or, is – in a super duper twisted and crazy state when I was thinking up ideas for new fanfics. And not to mention that I am doubly hyper and restless right now. In fact, I feel like typing up either the second chapter or the first chapter of the sequel to my GA fic.

I don't know if I should post this in the Hamtaro category or the Okage category, but since this fic shows more of the Ham-Hams, I've decided to put it in the Hamtaro category, but you can tell me which category you prefer, if you'd like, and I'll definitely change the category.

Shadow: Just get started, U.R.

Aritia: Yeah, I can't wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Okage and Hamtaro. And _**please **_bear this in mind: I was, and am, damn crazy while writing this up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 – Normal Day, Normal Activity?

Stan gripped onto his paws nervously. He felt like as if his heart was beating in his brain and his throat _**and **_his chest cavity at the same time. He wiped away a few beads of cold sweat that was running down his face and wetting his fur, and brushed away wisps of fur which were coming down and covering the corners of his eyes. Stan shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the clubhouse, and would occasionally rub the temples of his forehead every few minutes or so. He stole a quick glance at a certain girl and looked away once one second was over. His palms were sweaty, and his breathing rate was a little unsteady.

That day, he decided, he was going to confess to Pashmina.

Stan was racking his brains to figure out exactly how he was going to achieve that goal for the day. Sure, he had a long experience with flirting with girls all the time, but he had never felt true love before. It was like as if something missing in his life had suddenly showed itself before him, and he wouldn't know what to do with it. Pashmina was the girl he liked; not Bijou, not Sparkle (bleagh) and not even any girl, other than Pashmina. To be honest, ever since he laid eyes on the pink-scarf girl, he had already fallen head over heels in love with her, trying all means and ways in order to gain her attention and eventually like him back. However, it seemed that all the flirting had gone to waste, and he needed a new plan to win Pashmina's heart.

All he could think of is asking her out on a date.

Stan sighed and rubbed the temples of his forehead again - for the 23rd time, to be exact – not seeming to agree with asking Pashmina out on a date. She's Pashmina, he told himself, and Pashmina definitely wouldn't be the kind of girl that asks for a boyham so soon. He knew Dexter and Howdy were fighting for her heart as well, and he was already in deep enough trouble, what with the flirting with Pashmina and all. He knew those two would never give Pashmina up, not even for the world, so how could he expect them to give way to him? Unless Pashmina actually liked him back, there was absolutely no way they would give way to a flirt and playboy like him.

However, if Stan made his first move on Pashmina, would Pashmina actually start liking him back? It was a worth a try, Stan decided mentally.

"U-um, Pashmina?" Stan called out from his seat, looking at Pashmina's direction. She was busy playing with Penelope when she heard Stan call out for her, and she turned to look at Stan, a smile so warm evident on her face. Stan blushed.

"Yeah, Stan?" Pashmina replied.

"U-um… C-could you come here, just f-for a w-w-while…?" Stan requested, stammering at some points. Pashmina, obviously not knowing what Stan wanted to tell her, still smiled at him and got up from where she was.

"Sure, why not?" Before Pashmina went over to Stan's side for a while, she told Penelope, "Just stay here, Penelope. This won't take too long." Penelope nodded obediently, and Pashmina went over to the blushing Stan. "What is it, Stan?"

"U-um, well… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yeah? Go on…"

"W-would you mind if…" '_This is your chance, Torahamu Stanley! Don't mess this up!_' Stan thought to himself anxiously and continued, "… I, uh, sort of… ask you to… you know, come see a movie with me at Fun Land tonight?"

"A movie? Fun Land? Tonight? Oh, well, I don't really have anything on, and I really want to check out that new cinema at Fun Land, and my owner's having a school camp, so… I'd love to, Stan."

"R-really?" Stan's blush began to fade, and he regained his composure, knowing that Pashmina was going out with him, so his nervous wreck faded with the blush. The only hint of Stan blushing was a small unnoticeable shade of pink and red on his face. "That's great! So, I'll uh… pick you up or something?"

It was Pashmina's turn to blush, knowing where the conversation was getting to. "S-sure, why not?"

"G-great! So, I'll come at 10? The movie starts at 10:30, so I thought 10 would be the best timing…"

"Okay, you can come at 10, if you'd like. I'll be waiting, Stan. And thanks for asking me out!" Pashmina ended, running over to Penelope. Stan turned, his back facing Pashmina, and heaved a huge sigh of relief, glad that it went well. Unfortunately for him, Sandy witnessed the entire thing.

"Hey, bro! What do you think you're like, doing?!" Sandy reprimanded.

"Well… for one, I'm standing here, talking to you?"

"No! I meant just now! You like, asked Pashmina on a date, didn't you?"

Stan couldn't help but blush. "Y-yeah, I did…"

"Why did you do that?! Once Dexter and Howdy know about it, they'll like, kill ya for asking Pashmina out on a date! You're lucky they aren't even here at the club yet!"

"I can't help it, sis, I really…" Stan paused, stole a glance at Pashmina and blushed even more heavily than before. "I really like Pashmina…"

Sandy's eyes widened till they looked like saucers. She blinked twice in rapid motion and replied, "Get out. You like Pashmina?!"

"Ssssshhhh! Not so loud, sis! She'll hear you!" Stan whispered, shushing his younger twin sister. Sandy nodded as a form of understanding, and tried to keep her volume to the minimum.

"Okay. I'm calm now, but get serious, Stan. You really like Pashmina?"

"Well, duh. Why else would I ask her out on a date otherwise?"

"I thought that you like, wanted to flirt with her or something. Anyway, I'd better give you a few tips on how to make your date with Pashmina perfect!"

"A p-perfect date? Oh, c'mon, sis, do we _**really **_have to do this?"

"Just shut up and listen, bro. You have to trust me on this!"

"I was afraid of that…" Stan muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Sandy heard him, loudly and clearly.

"What did you just say, Stanley?!"

Stan sweat dropped, anime style. "N-nothing, sis." Sandy glared, not believing him. "S-serious!" Stan protested, swinging his arms around.

It was definitely not a normal day for Torahamu Stanley.

- - - - -

"YOU FAT ASS OF A WASHBOWL HERO WOMAN!"

"YOU FLAT ASS OF A WASHED UP EVIL KING!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"

Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, aka Stan, and Hero Rosalyn were carrying out their every day routine: childish arguments over the slightest bit of problems. That morning, Stan was practically _**forced **_to visit his former slave Ari _**with **_Rosalyn, Linda, Big Bull, Epros and Kisling. Once Stan and Rosalyn came face-to-face with each other, the first thing they said to each other was, "It's YOU! That dreadful person Ari calls a 'friend'/ 'master'!" And that one simple insult was enough to trigger yet another childish yet violent argument between the two.

"You're so fat I bet you can't even fit into my former slave's door once we get there!" Stan insulted.

"Well, you're so flat I bet Ari wouldn't even be able to see you!"

"You shut up, you washbowl woman! I've already regained back my human form! How dare you call me 'flat'!"

"Why shouldn't I? You're not even _**in **_your human form! You're just making use of _**my **_shadow with your shadow manipulating powers! Why in the name of hell did I let you enter my shadow in the first place?! I should've been more careful! And now I'm paying the price by being _**stuck **_with a pancake-like Evil King!"

"Oh, just shut up! You should be totally grateful that you're not bashed up by me, and you should be glad that your shadow has been personally picked by moi, Evil King Stan! So just shut up and keep walking, you washbowl woman!"

"Why don't _**you **_shut up?! You're just too lazy to walk there by yourself, you lame excuse for an Evil King!"

Before Stan could argue back with another insult thrown at the Great Hero, Linda stepped in to stop Stan and Rosalyn from arguing, putting her microphone to use. "Ooohhhhhhh…. Why don't you both shut up?!" Linda sang furiously, receiving glares from both the Hero and the Evil King. Linda sweat dropped. "Uh… hehe… Uh, sorry, Stan and Rosalyn?"

"Ugh!! Why did I even agree to coming with you losers anyway?!" Stan complained. This time, Epros stepped in to reply to that rude comment.

"Do thou have any problems with visiting the former slave of thou, for thou can't seem to stop arguing with that sad cow?" Epros asked, adding a small smile at the end.

"Why you, Epros…!!! You dare call me a 'sad cow'?!" Rosalyn screeched.

"Hey, relax a little, you lousy excuse for a Hero. I think the floating guy's finally noticed you and your lameness," Stan commented.

"Argh…!!! Shut the hell up! Why don't you go and do some soul-searching? Then you'll be able to discover your talent at failing as a hopeless, lousy, lame, and moronic Evil King you are?! And that's final!"

"…" Stan didn't reply – for once. Linda and Big Bull were quite taken aback by the fact that the Evil King didn't have anything to throw back at Rosalyn at all. Stan always seemed to have some good insults ready for arguments between him and Rosalyn, but for once, Stan had lost in the argument. There was no talking back, or any complaints after what Rosalyn said. Usually, none of the two won any argument, but that was the first time Stan lost, and Rosalyn won. Not like Rosalyn cared, anyway.

"Are thou alright? That was a depressing sight!" Epros whispered to Stan, who began to retreat back into Rosalyn's still-pink shadow. After which, Stan appeared from Rosalyn's shadow again - this time in his human form - and jumped out of Rosalyn's shadow onto the pavement. Everyone else was surprised by his action, especially so for Rosalyn. Stan just huffed and walked on, putting his hands into his pockets. Soon, he was well ahead of the others, and he was totally silent.

"Hey, Sister Rosalyn," Big Bull began. "I think you hurt Brother Stan's feelings."

"His _**feelings**_? Oh, c'mon! That lousy Evil King definitely doesn't have feelings! In fact, he doesn't even care about anyone other than himself!"

"That is true, Rosalyn, but as much as I hate to say it," Kisling stated. "I think you're at fault this time."

"Linda agrees with Kisling! You've totally made Stanley heartbroken, Rosalyn!" Linda agreed.

"… Maybe… I should go apologise to him…" Rosalyn muttered under her breath. She tried to catch up with Stan, holding her pink parasol in her hand. She caught up to Stan, and tapped him on the shoulder, only to receive a death glare from him.

"What?" he scowled.

"Um… Stanley, I… I want to… apologise to you… for earlier?"

"Hmph. I don't care about earlier."

"No, I think you do, just that you don't show it."

"Just shut up and leave me alone, okay? I'm not in the mood right now, so buzz off!" Stan retorted. It was Rosalyn's turn to feel hurt, and Stan noticed it. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and the way she looked at the ground with her hair covering her eyes totally. Stan softened a little. "Okay, okay… If you want to apologise to me, agree to a certain condition of mine."

Rosalyn looked up at him, blinking twice. "What?"

"I'll forgive you," Stan smirked smugly and continued, "if you agree to go out on a date with me."

Rosalyn's jaw fell to the ground, and her eyes widened till they looked as wide as UFOs. She nearly lost her grip on her parasol, and stumbled backwards in pure horror and shock. "A d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date?!!?!? With _**you**_?!?!?!"

"Yup."

"WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME SO??!?!? Anything but that! Please, Stanley…!!!"

"Hmm… Well, if you won't agree to it, then I shall not forgive you."

"HAH?! Okay, fine! If a date's what you want, then it's a date you will get! When and where, Stanley? State your place and time!"

Stan smirked in victory. "Tonight. Meet me outside at my former slave's doorstep. We're going to a candlelit dinner."

"A… A CANDLELIT DINNER?! Wait, in the first place… WHY DID YOU OFFER A DATE?!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Rosalyn," Stan replied, shrugging his shoulders to relax some tensed muscles, and moved on. Rosalyn stood there, blinking.

"Did he just say my name?"

It was definitely not a normal day for Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV.

- - - - -

"Maxwell, you've got to have something in there!" Sandy hurried.

"Well, I've seen and read many kinds of books, Sandy, but a love book?"

"Just go and find it already! I need it to make Stan's date perfect!"

"You don't have to rush me, Sandy, because I've already found it," Maxwell stated, holding up the book entitled 'Spellbound Love', showing it to Sandy.

Without any hesitation, Sandy gave Maxwell a peck on the cheek, and both of them blushed like crazy. "Thanks, Maxwell. You're so sweet."

"It's, ah, a pleasure, Sandy."

"Come on, Maxie, let's read the book together."

"Oh, s-sure… Let's." And they both sat down on the ground, flipping through the pages of the book, hoping that there'd be something in there that would aid them in creating the perfect date for Stan.

- - - - -

"Do thou have any way to help the Evil King and the Hero?" Epros asked, curiously.

"Well, I think so," Kisling replied, searching through his books of spells. Everyone had reached Ari's house, and Kisling and Epros quickly settled in somewhere in the house. "I think I should have a love spell or a love potion that should help the two."

Epros nearly dropped his cards. "Say it isn't so!" Epros replied, not realizing that he had rhymed his first sentence with his reply. (A/N: The hint is 'Hero'/ 'so'.)

"Aha! Here's the book!" Kisling exclaimed in joy. He blew off the dust on the cover of the book and showed the book to Epros. The book was entitled 'Spellbound Love'. "This book contains many love spells, so I'm pretty sure there's a spell in here somewhere that _**should **_help the love between Stan and Rosalyn grow."

"Thou are sure this will work? No trick within that is to lurk?"

"Oh, I'm sure this will work. At least, I hope so. Now," Kisling declared, starting to flip through the pages randomly. He continued, "let us find the perfect spell for our perfect Evil King."

- - - - -

It certainly didn't take both parties long to find what they wanted. In Maxwell and Sandy's case, they merely sought for the perfect way to make Stan's date with Pashmina perfect, not knowing that the book only showed spells. In Epros and Kisling's case, they were seeking for the perfect love spell for Stan and Rosalyn, not knowing that in another dimension, in a certain Ham-Ham spot, two hamsters were seeking answers from the very same book.

And at the same time, they had found what they wanted. Coincidentally, what they decided on using was a spell named 'Perspective Change'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'll, uh, explain briefly what Perspective Change is all about in the next chapter. So what do you think of it? It's the first Okage and Hamtaro crossover I've seen. I got the idea from the names of the characters. In Hamtaro, there's a Stan, and in Okage, there's also a Stan. And I noticed that the Hamtaro Stan and the Okage Stan are quite similar in terms of both looks and personality. Both have orange fur/hair, both are equally cocky, both are somewhat short-tempered, and both are quite stubborn. And not to mention that they both have a unique way with females; the Hamtaro Stan flirts while the Okage Stan either attracts girls like Linda or get in their bad books like Rosalyn.

Anyway, I've never seen a Hamtaro and Okage crossover before. Has anyone even thought of that idea? Has anyone posted that idea somewhere? I'm sorry, I _**have **_to clarify this before some fans of both show/game come banging on my door with torches and chainsaws. And I really hope I didn't disgrace the name of Okage! Trust me; I really love the game to bits. And I support StanxRosalyn in that game. I just hope I didn't disgrace the name of Okage! (looks around, and gets paranoid)

Next chapter: Torahamu Stanley and Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV's respective dates are going smoothly, and it seemed like heaven to both parties, until _**some **_others decide to interrupt the perfect dates going on. What happens? Find out in the next chapter 'The Perfect Dates'! Oh, and both Stans finally get switched around!

Shadow: Well, that'd be pretty awkward.

Aritia: Well, I think it'd be loads of fun! Let's party with sugar!

Shadow: No.Way.Am.I.Going.Near.Those.Evil.Denizens.Of.Evil.Sugar.

Aritia: Aww…. But you've never tried anything sweet before…

Shadow: That's because we think differently; you think they rock while I think they suck.

Me: Okay! Break it up, you two! You're practically the two halves of yin and yang personalities of my whole personality and _**I **_don't get a say in this matter?! Sigh… Shadow, you're right. Sugar _**is **_evil, but only when I take too much sugar. I really think they suck when I eat too much. And _**you**_, Aritia, you're right too. Sugar really rocks, but I prefer chocolate. Nothing other than that. End of story. Now both of you, stop arguing or else I'll switch you two around like how I'm going to switch Stan and Stan around.

Shadow + Aritia: o.0 Stan and Stan around??

Me: Okay, that's weird, even for me…


	2. The Perfect Dates

Author's Note: Things are getting wild here. Anyway, I was in a really really bad mood this morning, but after reading the reviews, my day has been brightened by a whole lot. In fact, I didn't eat breakfast this morning, particularly because I was in a bad mood. However, I felt like I needed to update this story. There are a few notes I've put in my profile which explain why I don't update often. Please read them. And thanks.

Aritia(whispering): You should've seen U.R.'s face this morning. It was all black.

Shadow(whispering back): That's because she was in a bad mood. _**Finally **_she's getting annoyed by you.

Me: I wasn't in a bad mood because I was annoyed by Aritia, Shadow. I was in a bad mood because… well, I don't know. Anyway, let's move on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Hamtaro and Okage. I only own this plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – The Perfect Dates

"Are you serious?!" Bijou asked, shocked. Pashmina blushed and nodded. "Oh, Pazmina, I am zo happy for you!"

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope shouted in response, possibly implying 'Me too! Me too!'

"But… I'm not really sure what Sandy thinks though… I mean, she _**is **_his sister, and me dating him would seem… You know, a little awkward and a little too rushed?"

"Eet would not be awkward and ruzed, for eef you truly love Ztan, you wouldn't mind hiz background, hiz family and hiz personality," Bijou explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Now, let us hurry! We should get you zome nice clothez from zee boutique!"

Meanwhile, Stan revealed to the other boys, with the exception of Dexter and Howdy, that he had finally made his move on Pashmina. The others were exceptionally stunned to know that a flirt like Stan actually liked someone for real, and had already made his move on her. Only Hamtaro and Maxwell weren't _**that **_surprised.

"Wow, Stan… Um, that's really brave of you," Cappy stated, starting to admire Stan a little.

"Gee, uh, thanks Cappy." Stan bent down and whispered in Cappy's ear, "You know, if you really like Penelope, you should tell her straight away, before someone else takes her." Cappy nodded as a form of understanding.

"Oh, Stan, I'm so happy for you and Pashmina!" Hamtaro exclaimed happily. "But what will happen when Dexter and Howdy find out? They'll kill you!"

"You know, that sounds oddly familiar…" Stan trailed off, remembering what his sister told him earlier on. "Anyway, Hamtaro dude, if you like a girl, you should tell her straight away before she gets taken, especially since you like a girl that your friend likes as well."

"Huh? I do?" Hamtaro stole a glance at Bijou, then at a glaring Boss, and whispered to Stan, "Oh, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You got my word for it."

"Alright, boys, listen up! We'd better keep this a secret from Dexter and Howdy. They'd try to break Stan and Pashmina up if they find out, so let's keep it a secret between us. Got it?" Boss declared.

"Got it!" the others echoed.

"Now, let's get Stan some decent clothes for his date tonight!" Hamtaro offered. And that was what they did the entire day. Well, Dexter and Howdy came later on, but nobody told them what happened, so they continued fighting over Pashmina.

That night, Stan opened the door of his cage, and tip-toed out of it in case Noel would wake up due to the sudden noise of him scampering around. (A/N: I was woken up by my hamster once, because it was scurrying around in its cage, so I put this point here.) Stan went over to the windowsill quietly, holding the two movie tickets in his left paw, and jumped off the windowsill, and rushed off towards Pashmina's house. By the time he had gotten there, Pashmina was already waiting outside of her house. Stan stopped, and stared hard at Pashmina.

She was so beautifully dressed.

And yet, Stan himself was the one who asked her out on a date, and he didn't wear anything fanciful other than a casual outfit he saw over at Ham Boutique. It was a black outfit with white collars with four golden crystal-like decorations on it. (A/N: Sounds familiar?) Pashmina was wearing a pink gown with a few sparkles to it. Her scarf was still around her neck, but it was a different scarf than the one she usually wore to the clubhouse. She was wearing the same pink scarf design, but it had the name 'Pashmina' sewn on it in light pink. Moreover, Pashmina had a pink headband on her head, and Stan imagined her with a sparkling tiara on her head.

'_Gosh, she's gorgeous,_' Stan thought to himself. He tugged on his collar and gulped nervously. '_Well, here goes…_' Stan walked over – or rather, stumbled – towards Pashmina, his paw still holding onto the movie tickets. He gulped once more while he continued moving towards her, while Pashmina tried hard not to giggle for she felt that Stan looked so cute – and priceless – when he was so darn nervous. "U-um… Pashmina, you look… great."

Pashmina blushed and giggled, "Thank you, Stan. You look great yourself."

"A-ah…" Stan muttered out nervously, blushing even more heavily than Pashmina was. "W-well, shall we be off then?" Stan offered, holding out his shaking paw. Pashmina took it, and gripped onto it like as if it were her life. Stan blushed even more.

"Okay, let's," Pashmina said in response, smiling warmly at him. Stan didn't need to say anything else, and just gripped onto Pashmina's paw as tightly as she was gripping his, and the couple – or soon-to-be couple – went off to their date destination. Upon their arrival at Fun Land, Stan led the way to the new cinema which was situated next to the Spinning Tea Cups ride. The movie was about to begin, and Stan flashed the movie tickets to the officer collecting the tickets, and the officer let them in. That was when Stan heard someone's stomach grumbling. He faced Pashmina, knowing it was her stomach grumbling.

"Hey, Pashmina, are you hungry?" Stan asked. "You know, I can buy some cinema food for you if you want."

"N-no, Stan… It's OK, I'm not hungry…" Pashmina lied, obviously not wanting to trouble Stan.

"Pash, you can lie to me, but your stomach can't lie to anybody. Come on, what would you like to eat? I know you detest popcorn," Stan offered, reading Pashmina like a book.

"Anything, really. I don't really mind…"

"Okay, I'll be back shortly. Wait here," Stan told her gently as he went to line up to buy the food for Pashmina.

Pashmina turned, her back facing Stan. She was blushing crazily, and she added under her breath, "… as long as it's you who's buying it for me, Stan…"

- - - - -

"You have _**got **_to be kidding me," Marlene muttered. (A/N: Well, she _**did **_re-appear in Ari's house at the end of the game, so I just assumed that she has truly returned and stayed with Ari.) "You and Stanley on a _**date**_?!"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too! I mean, he just suddenly told me that the only way to get him to forgive me would be to date him! I mean, like, ewww…" Rosalyn replied.

"That _**is **_true, Rosalyn, but have you ever thought about it? I mean, like why Stan would ask for that condition to be fulfilled?" Annie asked curiously.

"Well… no, I haven't," Rosalyn replied, thinking about it then.

"This is what _**I **_think. I think Stan has always been fond of you, but he's just too shy and proud to admit it! That's why he _**indirectly **_asked you out on a date!"

"That's just plain gross, Annie!" Marlene retorted. "There's no way Stanley can fall for Rosalyn! He's an Evil King, and Rosalyn's a Hero! There is absolutely no way an Evil King and a Hero can become an item!"

"See? That's the idea! Because an Evil King and a Hero can't come together, Stan feels utterly embarrassed and totally outraged that he actually fell for our dear Rosalyn here! And because he doesn't want others to know about it, he _**indirectly **_asked Rosalyn out on a date!" Annie argued back. Her statement got Rosalyn and Marlene thinking.

"Now that you say it…" Rosalyn trailed off. "Maybe you're right, Annie. Maybe Stanley _**is **_embarrassed and totally outraged. So what should I do now? The date is tonight!"

"Act yourself, Rosalyn! Don't you like him too?" Annie teased. Rosalyn blushed a little. "Aha! See? You're blushing!"

"S-shut up! You're teasing me… Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better go and stay in my room now," Rosalyn excused herself. Before waiting for an answer, Rosalyn darted off towards her room, and slamming the door shut. Annie and Marlene looked at each other, and giggled.

"Ah, so you've told Rosalyn that you like her, Stan?" Ari asked curiously, getting really interested.

"No, I didn't. Don't get your hopes up, former slave. I only told her to go out on a date with me," Stan argued back.

"Which indirectly means that you like her."

Stan blushed. "Hey, that's enough of small smug talk coming from you, former slave! Is my tea done already?"

"In a second, Stan."

While everything went deathly quiet, Stan sat there, still blushing.

That night, Stan wore the same outfit he wore everyday and walked out of Ari's house, waiting for Rosalyn to meet up with him. While on the exterior, Stan looked pretty calm, cool and collected, not to mention a little grouchy, but in the interior, Stan was damn nervous. It was his first date in 300 years, for he was stuck in the bottle for 300 years, and he was going out with a Hero, no less. It would be a disgrace to his predecessor, the Great Evil King Gohma, but Stan definitely wouldn't deny the fact that he harbored some feelings for the Hero.

Stan waited patiently, for once, and after a while, Rosalyn came out of Ari's house, wearing a pink formal gown and pink high-heel shoes. She still had her pink parasol with her, but it was kept nicely, for it was a new moon that night and there was not much light that night, so her pink shadow was barely even noticeable. She still wore her strange headband, but had her hair tied up in a ponytail, revealing her glimmering eyes. Stan's jaw nearly fell to the ground literally, but he tried to keep his cool.

"So, what do you think of my outfit, oh mighty Evil King Stan?" Rosalyn asked sarcastically, making her way to Stan's side.

"Beautiful," Stan muttered out without thinking. He soon realized what he said, and unfortunately or fortunately for him, Rosalyn heard him, and blushed heavily. Stan blushed himself, but he shook it away, and muttered, "P-pretend you didn't hear anything…"

"Whatever you say, _**Stanley**_," Rosalyn replied, emphasizing on Stan's name.

- - - - -

"Here, Pashmina," Stan said, giving her a sunflower petal flavored drink and a sunflower seed flavored hotdog. "It's for you."

"Th-thanks, Stan… H-how about you?" Pashmina asked concernedly, blushing a little.

"Me? I bought myself a drink as well. And I'm not hungry, so I didn't buy any snack for myself. It's okay, Pashy. C'mon, let's go and take a seat."

"H-hold on, Stan. I think it's best if we all go to the washroom first… You know, because I hate missing out on parts…" Pashmina trailed off.

"Well, now that you mention it… I hate missing out on parts of the movie as well… Okay, I'll wait for you here."

"Don't _**you **_need to go as well?" Pashmina asked, handing her drink and snack over to Stan.

Stan blushed. "N-nah, I'm cool."

Pashmina nodded and smiled awkwardly before rushing off to the washroom. Stan sighed, and placed the drinks and snack aside. He waited patiently for Pashmina to return. Meanwhile, Sandy and Maxwell had sneakily bought some movie tickets as well to get into the cinema. On Maxwell's paw was a bottle with pink liquid inside it. "Remember, Maxwell. The book said that we have to pour this liquid into Pashmina's drink."

"I got it, Sandy. I _**know **_what the book said. It said that for Perspective Change to work, we have to make a love potion according to what the book instructed us to make, and then let someone drink it. Then that someone's perspective of the other will change. But seriously, Sandy, are you sure about this? I mean, we shouldn't interfere with love. And it looks to me that Pashmina likes Stan already, so there's nothing to change about her feelings."

"Ugh, just do it, Maxwell! For my brother, please!"

"Okay, Sandy, okay… But I'm still unsure about this…" After receiving a death glare from his crush, Maxwell timidly snuck over to one of the drinks and opened the lid. He poured in the pink liquid and put the lid back on. He snuck back to Sandy. "Okay, done. Now what do we do?"

"What else but watch Pashmina totally fall in love with my brother?"

"Sandy, I told you, I'm still unsure about this…"

"C'mon, Maxie, relax. The book said that the love spell will wear off after a while, right? Let my brother have some fun with Pashmina before Dexter and Howdy thrash him."

"I don't think that was the plan, Sandy…"

"Like, whatever. Not like Dexter and Howdy are going to find out! I'm just kidding! Now come on! Let's like, go and get our seats, Maxwell! The movie's starting!" Sandy exclaimed, dragging Maxwell with her to the theatre. Meanwhile, Pashmina returned from the washroom, and Stan was about to give her back her drink and snack.

"Here, Pashy, your drink and snack, still intact!" Stan assured, obviously not knowing that his sister and Maxwell had put a spell on the drink.

"Thanks, Stan. Oh, the movie's about to start. Shall we go and get our seats?"

"Okay, sure," replied Stan as he took his drink along with him.

- - - - -

Stan was gobbling down on the food he had ordered, while Rosalyn was eating hers decently. She sweat dropped anime style as she watched the Evil King munch on his food like some animal. "Hey, Stan, I think you should stop eating like that! Everyone's staring…"

"So? Not like I care about others, right?" Stan replied, going back to gobbling down his food.

Rosalyn sighed. '_What the hell do I see in this cannibalistic Evil King?_' She looked at Stan, and got some second thoughts. '_Maybe it's his looks… And his proud character… Hmm… Well, I don't know… Argh! Why is it that I like this… this… lousy excuse of an Evil King for no apparent reason! Oh, great! I feel my cheeks flushing again! Why now, of all times, do the cheeks have to BLUSH??!?!?_'

"Hey, washbowl woman…" Stan began, using a toothpick. "Your cheeks are turning really red. You sick or something? Because if you are, then I shall hold a party."

"S-shut up, you lousy excuse of an Evil King! Don't think that I, Rosalyn, can get sick so damn easily? _**Especially **_since you're still around?! No way!"

"Fine, fine."

Just then, Kisling and Epros came by the restaurant, watching Stan and Rosalyn 'enjoying' their candlelit dinner. Epros was holding onto the same pink liquid in a bottle, and Kisling was helping Epros hang onto his cards. Kisling told Epros, "Remember, Epros, you have to pour this liquid into both of their drinks."

"Thy knows. However, why both?"

"Because I want them both to change their perspective of each other! Now go, Epros! Before I give your cards away to some _**lovely **_ladies in Tenel…"

"Please do not! For them, a long time I have sought!" Epros replied, a little panicked. He floated over to where Stan and Rosalyn were sitting, and went under the table sneakily. When he randomly thought that Stan wasn't looking, me managed to swipe Stan's glass of wine, and poured in some of the liquid, saving the rest for Rosalyn's drink. However, he tried getting Rosalyn's drink, but Rosalyn had already finished hers before Epros and Kisling even arrived at the restaurant! Epros panicked a little, and floated out from under the table sneakily, and went back to Kisling. "Stan's drink I have managed to pour, but Rosalyn's I have not."

"Well… at least _**his **_perspective will change… Not for long, but still…"

"Can Thy get Thy cards back? Before Thy cuts Thy neck?" Epros pleaded, the depression of losing his cards getting to his brain. Kisling agreed and returned the cards back to Epros before Epros killed himself for losing his cards.

- - - - -

Unbeknownst to everyone else…

The books, Spellbound Love, glowed a bright shade of pink before they dimmed, and merged together and transformed into a black book entitled 'Spellbound Black Magic'. The book opened by itself to the spell Perspective Change, and laughed maliciously. Some words began appearing magically, possibly due to the book's will. Perspective Change began changing its entire spell, for at first, it was shown like this:

_Perspective Change_

_A spell to change one's perspective of another._

_Make love potion and simply let the person drink it. That person's perspective will be changed and that person will begin falling in love with the first person he/she sees. Spell will wear off after a while, so don't get your hopes up!_

However, when the words finished appearing magically, they stuck to the spell like glue and the entire book Spellbound Black Magic glowed a dark shade of grey. A dark booming voice from the book could be heard laughing maniacally.

_Perspective Change_

_A spell to change one's perspective of another by switching around._

_Make mystery potion and simply let the person drink it. When two people drink it at the exact same time, those two people will switch souls. Then the two people will begin living in each other's shoes and bodies, through each other's perspective! _

_WARNING: Spell will only wear off after defeating me! If you cannot defeat me, the spell shall never wear off!_

_DOUBLE WARNING: If both people drink potion at the same time… and if both people just so happen to possess some magic within them… the magic will NOT switch around like what the souls would! For this spell only affects the souls, and NOT the magic within the souls! Have fun learning how to control each other's magic!_

"Ooh, I have forgotten to add exactly _**who **_is the _**only **_one that can defeat me… Never mind! For it doesn't matter! Both Stans are going to have a rough time ahead…"

Torahamu Stanley and Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV take a sip from their drinks…

"… and it shall be fun…"

Both wonder why the drinks taste weird but nice, and continue drinking till not a sip is left.

"… watching them!"

The dates end, and both parties went back home. Both Stans wonder why they felt a bit dizzy and ill, but went back home anyway, and once they reached home, they fell asleep instantly.

"And now… the switch shall begin…"

The clock struck midnight, and when it was supposed to be a new moon that night, a full moon suddenly showed up. Above Torahamu Stanley's house, the moon was coloured a calm shade of blue. Above Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV's room, the moon was coloured a dangerous shade of red.

"I think I'll change one tiny aspect of the spell…"

With that, the blue moon turned dangerously red while the red moon turned calmly blue. The present red moon shot a red beam towards T. Stan (A/N: It's tiring typing out full names, so I'll just use initials.) and the present blue moon shot a blue beam towards Stan H.T. XIV.

"Now let's see how you'll deal…"

The moons stop shooting the beams and mysteriously disappear into nothingness. T. Stan was still glowing red, but later was covered in small tiny flames. Stan H.T. XIV was still glowing blue, but later it dimmed into nothing, and he shivered.

"… with each other's hidden elements! And now! The real fun begins…"

Morning came soon after, and everyone was wide awake, except for the two Stans. Later on, they awoke, to a _**whole new different environment**_…

"… the next morning!"

"I… I'm a puny useless normal HAMSTER!"

"I… I'm a HUMAN!"

The book closed by itself, the voice still laughing evilly and playfully, not being able to wait to watch a brand-new favourite television program. However, it stops laughing and started 'hmm'-ing to itself, saying, "I wonder… Is _**he**_ really_** the**_ one destined to destroy me?" Later the book slowly turned back into two separated books, one from Maxwell's library, and the other from Kisling's large collection of books. The books parted, but left behind a small wisp of black smoke. The smoke floated to a nearby cave, which was probably its hideout. The smoke disappeared into the darkness, but turned into a humanoid form in the dark. He shook his head and muttered, "No, it can't be. He's so weak… He's just _**a normal hamster**_. There's no way he can destroy me… But…" he smiled and showed his fangs in the dark. "I'll have to be careful… _**Torahamu Stanley-kun**_!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So, how was it this time? I don't exactly know why, but this chapter was a whole lot fun to write! I feel like writing more, but I can't. I still got another fic waiting for me to update, and I'm kind of pressed for time today. Anyway, the next chapter will be coming up either Thursday or Friday, so keep an eye out! And yes, I update fast. That's because it's the holidays.

Next chapter: T. Stan has ended up in Stanley H.T. XIV's body, and Stanley H.T. XIV has ended up in T. Stan's body! This spells trouble as T. Stan has difficulty controlling Stanley H.T. XIV's Evil King Powers, and it gets worse when both Stans have to deal with the each other's crushes! Well, it's not all bad… At least the two Stans can communicate with each other through the weird telepathy ability they gained from switching souls. Don't miss the next chapter 'Through A Stranger's Perspective'!

Shadow: Then what about T. Stan's hidden element, U.R.? You _**did **_mention that both Stans have hidden elements. So if T. Stan's a normal hamster, how the hell can he have a hidden element?

Me(creepily): It will all be explained, Shadow… It will all be explained…

Shadow: That's creepy, even for me.

Aritia: Ooh! Ooh! Then you said somewhere that the weird creepy book changed one tiny aspect of the spell. What is it?

Me(still creepily): It will all be shown, Aritia… It will all be shown…

Aritia: EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!! YOU'RE SO CREEPY!

Me(normal): I am? Oh, that's good to hear. Anyway, the questions you two have just thrown at me will be answered later on in the story as it progresses. Just try to find out on your own what the answers are.

Shadow: Suspense sucks…

Aritia: I wanna _**knoooowwww…**_

Me: No whining or else.


	3. Through A Stranger's Perspective

Author's Note: I am updating faster than I thought I would… Anyway, I'm glad to know that some people are beginning to like this story! In fact, this is one of my favourite stories that I have posted so far! Umm, not that I'm doing favouritsm or anything like that, but still… Anyway, let's move on!

Shadow: I'm warning you readers, this chapter is CRAZY.

Aritia: Me likey crazy!

Shadow: Shut up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Hamtaro and Okage. I only own this plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 – Through A Stranger's Perspective

"This… This can_**not **_be happening!" Stan muttered to himself. He looked down, and all he saw were wood chips and little hamster feet. "This has _**got **_to be a dream." He then proceeded to pinch himself over and over again, and even went to the extent of slapping his face and splashing water from the water bowl – which wasn't a very pleasant feeling, I might add, since he was a hamster – but he still saw the same hamster body he was currently stuck in.

"G'morning, Stan!" Noel called out. Stan's ears twitched at the sound and turned to face Noel. He nearly scurried to a corner once he saw how huge Noel was compared to him, but he only managed to stay rooted to the ground and prevent himself from trembling in fear.

'_Oh great, since I'm stuck in a puny worthless hamster's body, now even more worthless humans are larger than I am! This really sucks! Why the hell am I stuck in this body?! And coincidentally, the name of this hamster is Stan… I didn't even know hamsters are __**fit **__to even __**have **__names…_' Stan thought. (A/N: Seriously, no offense to hamster owners out there, but I have to put this in to show that Stanley H.T. XIV was really _**really **_mad. I was a hamster owner myself. I owned 8. Anyway, back to the story.)

"Gee, what's up, little buddy? You seem a little jumpy," Noel told Stan concernedly, obviously knowing that Stan wouldn't say anything back. "I'll be heading off to the gym today, so you have to stay in your cage and wait till I get back, okay?"

Stan didn't reply.

Noel just smiled. He grabbed his bag and took off for the gym. Once he was gone, Stan sighed and plopped down onto the ground. His ears drooped down and Stan put his hand – uh, paw – to his heart, and felt its quickening heart beat. Stan shook his head. "Wait, I'm _**afraid **_of humans now?! That can't be right! I, Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, am _**afraid **_of humans?! Humans whom I _**rule **_over in the end?! That is _**so **_not right! Sigh… I guess it's because since I'm now in a hamster's body, I also have the hamster's natural instincts… But shouldn't that particular hamster be used to seeing his worthless human owner every day?"

Stan looked out of the window and up at the clear blue sky. He stole a glance at the cage door and sweat dropped anime style. "… Why is it that I suddenly gain the urge to open this door?" Stan looked outside once more. He looked around and saw a certain tree in a certain park. He felt a tingling urge. "And why is it that I feel the urge to go to that lifeless tree?" Just then, Stan saw a certain female hamster wearing a pink scarf run towards the tree with another younger hamster running along with her. Stan felt another tingling sensation. "… And why is it that I feel… _**weird **_when I see that pinky girl? Not to mention even feel like flirting with her…"

Stan slapped himself continuously. "What is _**up **_with this hamster body?! Argh, I thought I still maintained my personality, but _**nooo… **_I gain at least _**half, **_if not, more, of that hamster's personality! I… I don't even feel like taking over the world anymore! I thought that in body switching situations, personalities stick! Argh… Unless, of course, that dumb ol' perverted Kisling and that annoying guy with his useless cards – Epros, was it? – had something to do with this mess." Stan looked up at the sky once more. "I wonder how my body is doing now…"

- - - - -

"U-um… This… is… awkward…" Stan muttered to himself. He glanced around and he saw a huge room. He was sitting on a double-decker bed, with him sitting on top. When he looked down to see who was sleeping at the bottom, it was a certain red-haired boy who was sleeping soundly. "I'd better keep my volume down, lest the human wakes up…" Stan resumed his sitting position on the bed, still not able to recover from his shock of waking up in a human body. Well, at least he _**thought **_it was a human body, until he inspected his new 'human' hands. "Huh? From what Maxwell told us, humans don't have claws…" Stan went down from the bed and over to the toilet to check his reflection on the mirror. He opened his mouth and noticed two sharp but small fangs sticking out. "And I think he said only vampires had fangs…" Stan then noticed the pointy ears and bright yellow eyes he had. "And that humans don't have pointy ears… And the eyes seem a little… What's that word? Demonic?"

Stan went out of the toilet and back up on the bed. He pulled the bed sheet covers and covered himself, making the covers seem like an enclosure to keep himself caged, away from the outside world. "I can't go out like this… I don't even know how this guy's personality is like… I don't even know his name…"

Stan heard a moan from under the bed. He stiffened but did no more. "Stan… You awake?" Ari asked from below.

'_Stan? Does this human know my name? Or is it that… coincidentally, the demonic body I'm stuck in is also named Stan…?_' Stan thought to himself, not saying anything.

"I guess not…" Ari mumbled as he went back to sleep.

'_Whew… That was close… I'd better be careful… Now that I know that the demon's name is Stan, I guess it'll be easier for me to react when someone else is talking to me… Hmm? Okay, that was weird… I feel a tingling sensation… Suddenly, I feel like taking over the world or something like that… Ugh, that's evil. I thought I hate evil. Oh great, now I love evil. Either my brain's gone crazy or the demon just plainly loves being evil… But I thought that I should be able to keep my own personality…?_'

Stan sighed softly and stared at the ceiling. "I hope my body's still intact…" Stan muttered to himself worriedly.

The next thing he knew, his bed caught on fire.

- - - - -

Stan gripped onto the metal bars of his new home, which was his cage. He looked around warily, and glared at the sky for no apparent reason. A burning sensation flowed through his entire body, and he couldn't stop but wonder what had caused the burning sensation. The only times he felt that particular sensation was either when he was thoroughly _**annoyed **_by that fat, pompous Hero woman or when he was using his Evil King Powers, which were mostly based on the element of fire, if not, his powers _**were **_fire powers.

"Darn it… That hamster that's stuck in my body must be using my powers…" Stan muttered to himself, still glaring at everything he saw. "Now it really sucks. That hamster must've been unable to control his emotions… or rather, _**my **_powers… I managed to control my powers whenever I'm angered by that fat ass washbowl woman, but as for him…" Stan trailed off, thinking about it. The burning sensation soon cooled down, to the extent of _**literally cooling down**_. Stan shivered.

"Brr… Now it's cold? That's odd… I've never possessed any ice powers, other than Friendly Blizzard, I guess, but…" Stan gripped onto his sides, and tried to warm himself but couldn't. "Really odd here…"

"Yo bro!" Stan heard a girl shout out. He thought it was a human girl shouting out for her brother or something, so he didn't bother to hear it, until the girl shouted out again, "Stan! Come on out of there! Everyone wants to hear about your date!"

"Date?" Stan whispered to himself. All he could remember was his date with Rosalyn, but since he was a hamster, he figured that the hamster must've had a date as well.

"C'mon, bro! Let's go to the club already!"

"Just a moment, uh, sis!" Stan forced himself to say that, not really knowing what his 'new' sister's name was. He rushed over to the cage door and opened it with his bare hands, err, paws. He got out of his cage and jumped off the windowsill, coming face-to-face with a hamster that looked exactly like him. He thought about what to say, and figured that she was his 'new' sister, so he muttered out, "Uh, hi sis?"

"Geez, what kept you, Stan? Now come on! We'd better get to the clubhouse before Dexter and Howdy arrive, not to mention overhear you talking about your date with Pashmina and killing you in the end!" Sandy informed him as she rushed off to the tree Stan saw earlier on.

'_Clubhouse?_' Stan thought, but in the end, just shrugged it off. Stan just followed her, walking on his two hamster feet rather than on all fours. He was more used to walking on two feet since he used to be a demon that looked like a human. As soon as he realized he was much slower than his 'new' sister, Stan sighed and complained as he went on all fours and caught up with her.

By the time both of them had reached the clubhouse, everyone else other than Dexter and Howdy were already gathered there, and they were crowding around Pashmina, asking her questions about her date with Stan, as in, the used to be hamster Stan. Pashmina was blushing already, just thinking about it, whereas Stan, in Stan's body, (A/N: o.O) was just plain confused. (A/N: Sheesh, even _**I'm **_confused myself…)

"Look! There he is!" Hamtaro shouted, pointing at Stan. "So, Stan, how did your date with Pashmina go last night? Did you two have fun?"

Stan stole a glance at the blushing Pashmina who turned away, still blushing. Stan himself blushed, even though he didn't know why. '_She reminds me of Rosalyn… She's got a pink scarf while Rosalyn's got a pink parasol… Pink… pink… She seriously reminds me of Rosalyn now…_' "Uh, uh, well, uh…" Stan scanned his brain to think up of something to say, and was afraid he would say something wrong, but in the end, all he said was, "It was great! We had the time of our lives! Right, uh, Pashmina?"

"R-right… Right…" Pashmina embarrassedly muttered out.

Stan heaved a huge sigh of relief. '_That was close… Luckily I managed to use that lame excuse... Hmm… I wonder if the fire's been put out… If it hasn't, then I hope that it manages to burn down the place. That'd be one good starting point for my – err, his – conquest for world domination!_'

- - - - -

"Whoa! Whoa! Stan! What happened in here?!" Ari screamed, as soon as he woke up by smelling smoke coming from Stan's bed.

"Um… My bad?" Stan muttered weakly, not really knowing what to say.

**Fwwooooosssshhhh!!!**

"Ew… What _**was **_that?" Stan grunted. Fire extinguisher foam (A/N: I don't know what that white stuff is called…) was dripping from his hair and his entire body. It dripped from the sides of his bed and onto the floor. At least the fire was put out, but Stan looked like a snowman. "Yuck! Fire extinguisher foam!"

"That ought to teach you for setting your own bed on fire, Stanley," a feminine voice teased and reprimanded at the same time. Stan turned around and saw Rosalyn holding up a fire extinguisher.

Stan blinked twice in rapid motion. '_You know, she reminds me of Pashmina. What, with that pink parasol in her hand and all… The pink just plainly reminds me of Pashmina and her scarf… Ahh… Pashmina… I wonder how she's doing now…'_

"Well? Stop staring at me, you lousy, sickening excuse of an Evil King!" scolded Rosalyn as she slapped Stan on the head with her parasol. "I don't want an Evil King swooning over me!"

"Swooning?!" Stan shouted, not really knowing where that sudden urge to shout at her came from. "Who would want to swoon over _**you**_?! I mean, you're fat!" '_Okay, I have NO IDEA where THAT rude comment came from… Don't tell me that the other Stan usually argued with this woman here…_'

"Oh? And how about _**you**_? You dared to ask a Hero – me – out on a candlelit dinner date yesterday, and you didn't even bother to pay the bill! You're an Evil King, and kings are supposed to be rich! And you didn't even offer to pay the bill! You _**asked **_me to, you pompous, cheating Evil King!!! Do you _**know **_how much money that _**one **_dinner date cost?!"

Stan's eye twitched. "Pompous?! Cheating?!" Without him even noticing, he had set Ari's bed on fire, and poor Ari, who was watching the two argue as usual, got up from his bed with his butt on fire and rushed to the toilet to get a bucket of water. Stan and Rosalyn didn't even notice that Ari had gone. Still the same ol' overshadowed Ari…

"Control your temper, Evil King! You just set Ari's bed on fire!" Rosalyn shouted, using the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. "Eh? Where's Ari?"

'_Ari? Who's Ari?_' Stan thought. '_And why the heck did I even start arguing with this fat – but hot – babe down here? Hmm… Maybe it's because I'm being affected by that other Stan's personality here in his world… But in the first place, why did we switch bodies? I didn't do anything strange yesterday… No spells shop, no magic, nothing. So why did we switch bodies…?_'

- - - - -

'_Ari? Who's Ari? And why the heck did I even start arguing with this fat – but hot – babe down here? Hmm… Maybe it's because I'm being affected by that other Stan's personality here in his world… But in the first place, why did we switch bodies? I didn't do anything strange yesterday… No spells shop, no magic, nothing. So why did we switch bodies…?_' Stan blinked twice – no, thrice – in rapid motion. A voice, which was his, had spoken to him through his mind. Stan looked around worriedly, thinking that his original body was there, but all he saw were the Ham-Hams. '_I must be going crazy, after being deprived of my Evil King status…_'

- - - - -

'_I must be going crazy, after being deprived of my Evil King status…_'

"Huh? Who's there?" Stan muttered under his breath. "That sounded like… me, when I was still a hamster… I wonder if that's the other Stan who switched bodies with me…" Stan looked around. Rosalyn had left the room in a huff after their argument, and Ari had gone down for breakfast. Stan, of course, being a Shadow Evil King, didn't need to eat, for he didn't feel hungry at all, so he stayed in the room. Still, he looked around warily, hoping that no one was there to spy on him or something. "I'd better try to communicate with that other Stan… but how?"

Then an idea flickered in his mind. "Oh, I think I get it…"

- - - - -

'_Um… Hello? Are you, uh, Stan? As in, Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV?_'

Stan shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the clubhouse, looking around to see that everyone else was busy with their own daily activities. He couldn't help but felt that he couldn't ignore the other Stan contacting him somehow. He announced to the other Ham-Hams that his owner would be arriving home soon so he had to leave. The others waved goodbye and Pashmina was the most reluctant to say goodbye. After all, she had already begun to like him – as in, the _**real **_Stan – but Stanley H.T. XIV in T. Stan's body gave her a forced smile and Pashmina just smiled back. Stan rushed out of the clubhouse and back to his new hamster house. He concentrated on contacting the other Stan, oblivious to the fact that it was telepathy that they were using.

'_U-uh, hello?_'

That was when Stan finally figured out what method T. Stan was using to contact him. It was telepathy. Stan used telepathy to contact the other as well.

'_Yeah, it's the one and only, Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV! How'd you know my name?'_

'_Um, well, it's pretty obvious. Me being stuck in your body means that I have both sets of our memories so…'_

'_We have both sets of memories? How come __**I **__can't remember yours?'_

'_Um, that, I don't know. Yours just began to unlock by itself for me. So, anyway, do you have any idea why we're switched around?'_

'_No idea.'_

'_Oh… I thought it had some connection to our name…'_

'_Our name? You mean Stan?'_

'_Uh-huh.'_

'_Well, maybe it has, maybe it hasn't. It's not like I really care. All I care about is getting my body back.'_

'_So do I. I miss Pashmina… And my sister…'_

'_Pashmina? Oh, you mean that pink scarf girl, right? You went out on a date with her last night, didn't you?'_

_T. Stan blushed. 'U-uh… Well… Yeah…'_

'_Thought so. Anyway, how the hell are we able to talk like this? You're like, don't-know how many miles away from here! I don't even think we're in the same dimension!'_

'_How would I know? You're the one who has powers here, you know, not me! I'm just an ordinary hamster stuck in a demon's body!'_

'_Whoa, whoa, hey. No one, and I mean, NO ONE raises his/her voice at the Great Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV.'_

'_Oh? How about that Hero woman that you have a crush on? What's her name again? Is it Rosalyn?'_

_Stanley H.T. XIV hid his blush from apparently no one. 'D-don't fool around with me… How can an Evil King like a Hero…? Anyway, we should try to think why we're like this.'_

'_The only thing I remember us doing the same thing was drinking our drinks during our dates __**at the same time **__and realizing that they taste weird.'_

'_Oh, so you drank something weird too?'_

'_Yup, and I think that's probably the reason why we switched bodies.'_

'_Well, whatever it is, I want to know who did this to us, and why. I'm already getting quite sick of this.'_

'_Just don't embarrass yourself in front of Pashmina, OK? It'd ruin my chances of being her boyfriend…'_

'_Whatever. And don't you dare embarrass yourself in front of Rosalyn. I'd kill you when that happens.'_

'_Whatever you say, lover-boy.'_

'_Hey…!'_

And with that, the two Stans' telepathic conversation came to an end…

… for now.

- - - - -

"Hmm… I didn't really quite expect that…" the mysterious person spoke. He settled down in his cave as he watched two holographic screens showing the situations of both Stans. As soon as their telepathic conversation ended, the mysterious person sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is surely a headache. I didn't expect both Stans to be able to gain the telepathic ability. It's going to ruin my chances of killing off Torahamu Stanley… And whatever spells I casted, the telepathic ability couldn't be destroyed nor blocked. And they weren't supposed to even _**have **_both sets of their memories… What is going on here? I don't even know myself…" The figure stopped talking and just smirked evilly. "But I don't care. It doesn't matter. My plan will succeed, no matter what. And Torahamu Stanley won't be around to stop me when that happens. I still don't understand why he's the one who will destroy me, seeing that he's a normal hamster and all, but still, I can't take any risks. He has to be destroyed…"

The figure continued watching the holographic screens. His evil toothed smile could be seen glimmering in the darkness of his cave. "Feeling _**cold **_yet, Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV? Because it won't be long before you'd feel _**hot **_after getting your original powers back… And when that happens, it'll certainly be very hard to hide the fact that you two Stans have switched souls! The fun truly begins… next week!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That sure was mysterious… Hmm… Has it got you into thinking? Whether or not T. Stan is a normal hamster? Well, to tell you the truth, the answer to that question will be revealed in the preview to the next chapter!

Next chapter: It's one hectic week as both Stans start cooping themselves in their cage and room respectively, and the Ham-Hams and Okage characters are getting worried about them. Turns out that T. Stan is trying to control Stanley H.T. XIV's Evil King Powers while Stanley H.T. XIV is trying to figure out what is this cold sensation that he gets every now and then. Will the two Stans be able to find the answer to controlling/finding out their powers?

Shadow: Hmm… So T. Stan _**isn't **_a normal hamster after all… And his element is so damn freakin' obvious.

Aritia: What is it?

Shadow: It's so easy to find out. It's –

Me: Shut up! Don't reveal it!

Shadow: Oh, right, because it's so easy to find, why can't this idiot find out herself, right?

Me: That's right.

Aritia: Waaahhh… Both of you are so mean…

Shadow + Me: Whatever.


	4. Elementals

Author's Note: Ah, okay, first, I really like to apologise for slow updates. School has just re-opened here in Singapore and I barely have time to update now. I hope you'll all appreciate what I'm going through just to update. Second, I have been indulging myself with a lot of anime and manga, so updates will still be long, as in, the time period. Please accept my humblest apologies… _Gomen…_

Shadow: Can we just get this over with?

Aritia: Don't be mean and impatient!

Shadow: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Hamtaro and Okage. I only own the plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4 – Elementals

"Hmm… I wonder where he could be…?" Sandy asked apparently to no one. The girls – Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope and Bijou – were all out searching for Stan. He hadn't been to the Clubhouse for three days, and everyone else was worried sick about him, so they had to send someone to go and check on him.

"Remind me how we got to be the ones to go again?" Pashmina asked Sandy.

"Well, let's see…" Sandy paused, reminiscing what happened before, and explained, "At first, I think the others like, chose me because I'm Stan's sister. Then they, other than Dexter and Howdy, chose you because you like, practically went out on a date with him and thought that you might be concerned about him. Then of course, Penelope like, can't imagine a day without you, although that had happened once, but she never wants it again, so she had to follow you. Last, Bijou came along with us only because she didn't want to be the last girl in the club," Sandy ended her explanation.

The other girls blinked twice in rapid motion, but just nodded as a form of understanding, and they went on their way once more. They had tried going to his cage to look for him, but he wasn't there, so they went back to the club, thinking that Stan was there already, but the Ham-Hams said that he never came, so the girls went out to look for him again. There, they tried the entire park the Clubhouse was situated in, but he wasn't there.

The gym? He wasn't there. It was odd, since Stan usually went out with Noel when he went to the gym.

Hilary's? He wasn't there. Why would he go to Hilary's anyway? And besides, wouldn't Sandy have noticed it?

Even Acorn Mountain wasn't an exception. It was really odd, since Acorn Mountain was and always will be Stan's favourite and only sanctuary. He even commented once that whenever he had any troubles or problems, he would sort them out by himself on Acorn Mountain, where the view was breathtaking and the view from the trees, exhilarating. If Stan had encountered any problem he couldn't share with the others, he would always be at Acorn Mountain, enjoying the view from different angles and forgetting about his misery. (A/N: I only made this up. I'm not sure if Stan _**actually **_does that. This is actually an idea for a oneshot that is coming up late in July or early August.)

"Argh… Where could that idiotic moronic brother of mine had gone to?!"

- - - - -

"You know, I have this strange feeling that Stan's not acting himself," Ari began.

"Yeah, after Stanley burned his bed three days ago, he's been acting pretty strange," Linda agreed. Then, upon realizing that Stan had been acting strange since his date with Rosalyn, all heads turned to face the Hero, whose face was obviously flushed due to anger and embarrassment.

"W-what are you looking at me for?! I didn't have anything to do with it!" Rosalyn protested. "Anyway, that pompous Evil King might be going through some dumb ol' Evil King phase. You never know."

"Thou might be right, thus the truth has come to light," Epros commented.

"Sigh… I guess there's nothing to do about it then," Ari sighed as he looked up at Stan's room concernedly, and as did Rosalyn.

- - - - -

Hidden within the deepest parts of the forest was a certain soul-switched Evil King, looking and wandering around his new training ground. He blinked, and pouted. The other Stan – Torahamu Stanley, was it? He couldn't remember – had told him to come to the hidden and most secretive part of the secret forest hidden on Acorn Mountain. Apparently, Stanley H.T. XIV was complaining about how the forest was 'stuffy and too blazing hot' for a 'successful Evil King like him'.

He was certainly not in a good mood that day.

"_**This **_pathetic place will be where I train?" Stan scoffed. "Why the heck do I need to train anyway? It's not like you have any powers, Stan."

'_Okay, this is going to sound disrespectful and all, but shut up. I come here every single day not to train, but to enjoy myself by taking in the beautiful scenery. You should relax too,_' T. Stan explained telepathically.

"Relax my Evil King foot! And _**no one **_tells Great Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV to shut up! Apologise straight away!"

'_In case you haven't noticed, I'm now in an Evil King's body, so technically, __**you **__should be the one apologizing, not me._'

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

'_Hey, shut up, won't you? I don't want the entire world to know about our switch._'

"Fine!" Stan pouted and folded his arms. "And exactly _**how **_are my powers doing?"

'_I'm still trying to gain at least SOME control over them. How DO you manage? It's hard controlling pyrokinetics._'

"… Come again?"

'_Don't tell me you don't even know what pyrokinetics are…? Sigh… You don't even know your own powers' element; how can I expect to learn anything from you?_'

"Arrrrgggghhh… You annoying little brat…!"

'_For your information, pyrokinetics is the art of controlling the element of fire._'

"I think I already figured that out. Now stop bugging me!"

'_Hey, you started this._'

"Not like I care." Stan walked around the place, looking at the trees and the acorns falling to the ground gracefully. He kicked a random acorn and scoffed at it. As he walked away from it, he didn't notice a small part of the acorn being covered in ice…

With every step he took…

With every breath he took…

With every single thing he touched…

It all turned to _**ice**_.

- - - - -

Stan sighed frustratedly, and rubbed the temples of his forehead. The mental conversations with the other Stan were not doing him any good; the other was so thick-headed it would take a _**miracle **_to actually be able to talk some sense into him. What's more, the telepathy was really wearing him out. It was hard to concentrate his mind on sending a mental message to someone else who might've been in a different dimension, or worse, a different _**time period**_.

"Hmm… What's that smell?" Stan took a whiff and realized that it was smoke. He looked at his bed sheets and cursed. "Oh shit! Oh _**crap**_! Not again!"

- - - - -

"Hmm… Suddenly, it's real cold around here…" Stan breathed as he shivered and tried to keep himself warm by using the surrounding leaves as some sort of coat. As soon as he touched them, however, they all became coated with ice. "Huh?" Stan inspected them on a closer basis, and accidentally shattered one of the frozen leaves. "Brr…" Stan cried as he withdrew his 'new' paw. "Ice?"

'_Oh shit! Oh __**crap**__! Not again!_'

"Stan? What in the name of Tenel are you cursing about?!"

'_Stan? Is that you? Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I kind of accidentally initiated the telepathy. Uh, heh heh… So uh, how're you getting on right now? By the way, Rosalyn's trying to use fire extinguisher on your bed so if we were to switch back anytime soon, you'd better be prepared to be indulging in a luxurious bath of extinguisher foam._'

"That's just utterly revolting and disgusting. How the hell did you set my bed on fire _**again**_?"

'_Long story short, I was frustrated with you._'

"_**Ahem**_!"

'_No offense._'

Stanley H.T. XIV glared at the ground. "None taken."

'_So, how're you getting on?_'

"Uh, you _**do **_realize that we've _**just **_conversed like, five minutes ago and now you're asking how I'm getting on? You sound like as if we haven't talked in years."

'_Shut up. Just answer my question._'

"Hmph, again with the shutting up. Never mind, I'll _**try **_to get over that. Anyway, there's something really weird with this body of yours."

'_Yeah?_'

"Why does everything I touch turn to ice?"

'_Ice?_'

"Yeah, _**ice**_. Don't tell me that you kept this a secret from the rest of those hamster friends of yours, did you?"

'_Actually, no. I'm pretty surprised you brought that subject up. I mean, ICE? Why would everything you touch turn to ice? I never had any cyrokinetic powers. And even if I had, I wouldn't even know about it._'

"Cyrokinetics?"

'_Sigh… That means controlling the element of ice. Seriously, you are pretty dim sometimes._'

"Take that back, before I _**INCINERATE YOU**_!!!!" Stan shouted as he concentrated on using a fire power, completely forgetting the fact that he no longer had his powers, and instead, let out a blast of freezing air from his body, freezing everything surrounding him. It practically became an icy battlefield for him. "… Huh?"

'_Oh my gosh, I think I'm freezing in here… Since when was there an air-conditioner?_'

"No, you idiotic hamster."

'_Hey…!_'

"That so-called 'air-conditioner' was the cause of _**your **_ice powers."

'_Since when did I acquire cyrokinetics? I don't remember wielding any specific element at all! The ice must've come from something else. You'd better go check it out. And that's an order._'

"Ugh, I seriously hate it when people order me around and when I have no power and authority to order them back… Anyway, are you sure you never knew about having ice powers?"

'_I swear; I vow, I have NEVER wielded any specific element!_'

"You sure about that?"

'_Sure I'm sure! … Eh? Oh, CRAP!'_

"Let me guess: You burned my bed. Again."

'_No, I accidentally made the toaster oven burst into flames. I didn't know you could make things go up on fire with your mind._'

Stan blinked and put a paw to his chin. His expression said it all; he was _**actually **_serious about something, other than focusing on his plans for world domination. Stan folded his arms after he was done thinking through. "You know… I didn't know that either."

'_You're meaning to tell me that you had no idea that you could do this?_'

"Hell yeah! Why else would I lie to you for?!"

'… _Then why else would I lie to you that I didn't know that I could manipulate ice?_'

Stan blinked twice in rapid motion. Wait, scratch that. He blinked thrice. "You _**do **_have a point there. Bah, whatever. It's not like I really care. You just go ahead and continue training my Evil King Powers while I, the _**real **_Evil King, try to control your ice powers, alright? Wait, why should I ask _**you**_? _**I'm **_the real Evil King; I make all my own decisions."

'_Sigh… Whatever, your royal __**highness**_'

- - - - -

"Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, I swear, when I get my hands and parasol on you, I will personally give you a taste of my rapier!" Rosalyn exclaimed at full voice. "This is the _**sixteenth time **_you've set something on fire within _**one hour**_! And it's only _**Monday**_!!! ARGH…!!!!"

"Um… Rosalyn, I think he's not listening…" Ari stated shyly, and backed away as soon as he sensed Rosalyn's anger. She was practically swinging her parasol around crazily.

"But _**I **_always have to be the one cleaning up his charred mess! Why can't _**he **_clean up for once since he was the one who caused it?!"

"Um, I think it's because you went out with him…?" Ari asked innocently, obviously quoting from Linda and Kisling.

Rosalyn gave him a death glare. "Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly, Ari?" Ari gave her a little timid nod and Rosalyn groaned, "Did you hang out with Linda and Kisling _**again**_? Honestly! You're getting influenced by their pointless rumors about me liking Stan! I mean, who would fall for that flat, two-dimensional, pompous, ambitious and drop-dead handso-I mean, horrendous Evil King? Ho ho, certainly not me! Nope, nope, definitely not!"

"U-um… Rosalyn, I didn't say that you like him…"

Rosalyn blushed. Rosalyn panicked. Rosalyn dropped her parasol.

This was definitely not her day.

"A-aaahhh!!! Uh, err, yeah! I knew that! I just wanted to make myself clear that I would _**never ever **_fall for him! Nu-uh, no way!"

"And I think you, err, nearly called Master Stan 'drop-dead handsome', right?"

The next thing he knew, Rosalyn's screams filled the entire Ari household.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So, how was it this time? I know it's short, compared to the other chapters, but I'm practically rushing through this because I still want to go and have some BLEACH fun! Anyway, the next chapter should be up like, uh, I don't know, Monday? If you're wondering why I'm able to update that day, it's because it's a school holiday. Yay!

Next chapter: T. Stan gets abnormally high fevers while Stanley H. T. XIV gets abnormally cold chills wherever he is. Do their weird medical conditions have anything to do with their respective bodies' elemental powers? If so, they had better learn how to master their powers – and fast – before their powers completely destroy the entire world! Okay, maybe not so disastrous, but still…! Read how the two Stans get the 'Fevers and Chills'!

Shadow: If you ask me, I'd rather get abnormally cold chills wherever I go.

Aritia: I'd choose to be healthy forever!

Me: Who wouldn't want to be healthy forever?

Shadow: Me.

Me + Aritia: o.O Why?

Shadow: I hate hanging around with Aritia.


	5. Fevers and Chills

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm back with another update. Got school, got tests, blah blah blah… The usual what not… Gawd, I wish I had a longer holiday…

Aritia: I do, too.

Shadow: I wish I had no school at all. That's the best.

Aritia: If there's no school at all, U.R. wouldn't learn anything about English, so technically, her stories wouldn't exist if it wasn't for education.

Me: But still, I hate school. Anyway, moving on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Hamtaro and Okage. I only own this story plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5 – Fevers and Chills

Noel sat on the edge of his bed, gripping tightly onto a tiny orange fur ball in his hand. However, he still felt the fur ball shake and tremble uncontrollably, and his own human hands shook with it. Sighing worriedly, Noel released Stan and put him back in his cage, and continued watching the poor hamster shake like a leaf. Noel got up from where he was sitting and told Stan, "I'm going to call Hilary, okay, little buddy? Maybe she knows what's wrong with you." With that, Noel went out of the room and Stan heard him talking to someone – Hilary – outside the room.

Stan groaned and rubbed the temples of his forehead. "Argh… Why do bad things always happen to moi, Evil King Stan? It's just not fair… Achoo!" Stan sneezed. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. Stan continued trembling. "A-and ever s-since I-I f-f-found out that the other Stan… achoo! Sniff… Had i-i-i-i-i-ice powers… Achoo! I-I've been getting r-really cold lately… Achoo!"

Stan stole a glance outside the window near his cage, and thought about Pashmina and Rosalyn. He sighed, "Those two a-are really alike… F-for one, they both l-like p-p-pink… Achoo! Sniff… P-Pashmina really r-reminds me of t-that p-pompous, a-arrogant Hero woman… Achoo!" Stan sniffed and rubbed his nose again. He retreated back into his little hamster house and soon, his hamster house trembled along with him.

"I wonder how Stan is doing…? Achoo!"

- - - - -

Stan could hardly breathe in his condition.

Epros put a hand to his forehead, and immediately withdrew the very same hand as soon as it came into contact with Stan's forehead. Epros fanned his nearly burnt hand with his cards and blew on it to make it feel, uh, not so burnt. Still, after moments of attempts to cool his hand down, it felt like it was burning internally.

This did not bode well.

"Thou have fallen ill, and looking at me with looks to kill," Epros commented without thinking, noticing that Stan was glaring at him.

"Pant… I don't think it could be _**that **_bad, Epros… Pant…" Stan replied arrogantly.

"It is, it is, for now, I shall get Rosalyn." Without waiting for an answer, Epros floated out of Stan's room and went down the stairs to get Rosalyn to see Stan. Stan blinked, noticing that Epros didn't use his rhyming technique, but later forgot all about it.

Stan gasped, "Pant… pant… Gawd, I don't feel so great… Pant… Why is it always me…? Pant… Ever since I tried to control Stan's fire-based Evil King Powers… Pant… I've been feeling really hot on the inside… Pant… And now, I got a really bad fever… and I just can't breathe properly… Pant… What's wrong with me…?"

Stan closed his eyes, and cleared his mind for a while. He needed to get the fever matter off his mind, for just a little moment. He decided to think about Pashmina, and all their happy moments together, but as soon as he wanted to, images of _**both **_Pashmina and Rosalyn appeared in his mind. "Huh… I guess the other Stan likes Rosalyn… Pant… Come to think of it, Rosalyn reminds me of Pashmina…" Stan opened his eyes. "Pashmina… I wonder how you're doing now…? Pant… Stan is just too stubborn to tell me how you're doing now… Gawd, I miss you, Pashy… Pant…"

Without noticing, Stan drifted off to a deep slumber.

- - - - -

"Yes… It is almost time…" the deep, malicious voice scowled, watching the two Stans suffer as shown on the holograms. The figure smiled suspiciously, baring his fanged white teeth shining in the dark. It seemed deadly, and ready to kill. The figure tilted back his head and gave a laugh, "Ha!" He then resumed his original position and continued watching Stans. "Soon… Very very soon… The switch will be complete. And then… _**his **_power shall be mine…"

- - - - -

Stan tried moving back to his hamster house in his cage, but it just felt too cold for him to even move a tiny little step. It would be too much to ask of him to even talk, let alone walk. All he could do was stay there, and let his eyes get glued to the beautiful appearance of the moon. It was glowing a faint shade of bright, baby blue, but Stan didn't care about the moon's colour that night; all he cared about was getting back to normal. He sighed, closing his eyes, and basked in the moonlight. And then, the moon turned blood red.

His shivering suddenly stopped, and he didn't feel his teeth jittering anymore. He felt his muscles tense up, and he felt a lot warmer than before. In fact, he felt like as if he was on fire. Stan opened his eyes in shock, and looked at where he was situated at, and his eyes widened like saucers.

He _**was **_on fire!

- - - - -

Stan was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't even notice that he had slept for 9 hours straight without food and water. Ari had tried waking him up, but he didn't. Kisling used his book to smack Stan but that didn't work either. Big Bull hit Stan, and Linda sang with her greatest and loudest voice, but those plans didn't work as well. Epros, being the second last resort, used his cards to cut Stan, but even that couldn't work. So Rosalyn was definitely the last resort.

Her way of waking Stan up was so gruesome and terrifying that you should never learn of it. But don't worry; it wasn't so bad. As you can see, Stan was _**still **_asleep even after Rosalyn tried waking him up.

The moon shone bright red in the night sky, and the sleeping figure of Stan basked in the moonlight. His bed sheet covers were terribly charred to bits as he slept, but his clothes were intact, thankfully. As the moon continued shining brightly, it changed from red to icy blue.

Stan finally woke up. And he was _**shivering**_. Shivering to the extent whereby he could not get another wink of sleep.

- - - - -

"And thus…" the figure smiled. "… phase two is complete."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Again, another short chapter. I'm really sorry about this. Truly, I am. However, I have my reasons, such as school and projects, so…

I'm really sorry for such a short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer; I promise!

Next chapter: T. Stan gains his original ice powers while Stanley H. T. XIV gains his Evil King fire powers back. While Stanley H. T. XIV has a good time over in T. Stan's body, the latter wasn't as fortunate as the other… Read what happens in 'The Cold Shoulder'!

Here's a BLEACH-style omake! Enjoy!

Shadow: Yo… I brought a guest in here.

Hitsugaya: Hey… where am I?

Me: o.O Shadow! What the hell are you doing?! This is a Hamtaro fic! Not a BLEACH fic! You got the wrong guest!

Aritia: BUT… Hitsu-chan _**is **_pretty cute…

Hitsugaya: (anger vein) Excuse me…?!?!

Me: Gosh! Aritia, snap out of it! And stop drooling! Shadow, get Hitsugaya-taichou back to the BLEACH world! He's not making any appearances here! So get him back or I'll do it myself!

Shadow: You were hoping for that, weren't you?

Me: (blushes a little) Only 'coz he's cute.

Hitsugaya: … Can someone just get me back to my division now? Before Hinamori sends a search party for me…?

(In the BLEACH world)

Hinamori: SHIROU-CHAAAAN!!! Where are you???!!! I've got some bleach for your hair! Don't you want some, even though your hair's already white?

Matsumoto(thinking): She's delusional… over Taichou?


	6. The Cold Shoulder

Author's Note: I apologise for keeping you waiting for so long. Please enjoy this chapter, which is again, quite short. But I promised to make it longer, so this chapter is longer than the previous one, thankfully.

Disclaimer: Do I _**really **_have to say it?

Shadow: _**Yes.**_

Oh, fine. I do not own anything concerning Hamtaro and Okage. You know what I own and what I don't own anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6 – The Cold Shoulder

"Fire…? Is it even possible…?" Stan gasped, looking at the fire burning and hearing it crackle. He stared at his paw intently, and snapped his fingers, hoping that he had truly regained his fire powers. True to his belief, the woodchips on fire were no longer on fire once Stan snapped his fingers. Stan blinked twice and looked at his paw and then at the burnt woodchips. He then smiled evilly. "Hmm… I'm gonna have a lot of fun now…"

He snapped his fingers once more, and set the woodchips on fire again. He looked at Noel's bed and snapped his fingers, setting the blanket on fire. The fire was small, but Stan knew that fire could grow out of control, and moreover, it was _**his **_fire and he knew better. Stan then turned to look out of his cage at the trees. He snapped his fingers once more, and all the neighbouring trees went up in flames. "_**This **_is how you use an Evil King's powers, Stan! I sure am greatly upset that you have abused my powers! Apologise this instant!"

When he didn't hear the other, responding, Stan concentrated on the telepathy even more than before, and asked once more, "Oi, you there? Yooohooo… Stan?" Then Stanley H.T.XIV, being the hot-headed Evil King he was, got pissed off. "STAN!!! I command you to respond this instant! You'd better not be sleeping! Respond now! It's an order!"

"…_Go away, Stan."_

"What the heck?! Are you defying an Evil King's orders?"

"_Excuse me? Who's the one in an Evil King's body? Me! That's right! Me, remember?!"_

Stan got taken aback. Normally, the other Stan would never lose his temper that easily. "Whoa, take it easy there, Stan. You know I meant no harm; just asking of you to apologise."

"_Apologise? Pft, for what? For abusing your powers through and through? For humiliating you these past few days? For utterly disgracing and not living up to your name?!"_

"Uh… Well, pretty much, yeah."

"_Well, I'd be __**damned **__if I were to apologise to you."_

"Well, aren't we getting rude now?"

"_Rude? I ain't getting rude, you know! __**You're **__the one who always has no respect for others! You think the world revolves around you!"_

"What does my ego have to do with your poor attitude today, Torahamu?!"

"_EVERYTHING!"_

Stan gasped. He knew the other Stan was in quite a bad mood, but he had never expected him to be _**that **_pissed off. And Stanley H. T. XIV had a bad feeling that T. Stan was not angry with him, contrary to what T. Stan just shouted.

"_Just leave me alone!"_

And that ended their mental conversation.

- - - - -

Stan brought his hands up to his face and sighed. He hadn't the faintest idea why he was acting so… so… out of character with the other Stan just now. He had no idea why he felt so angry all of a sudden. And even though he told Stanley H. T. XIV that he was angry with him, he wasn't.

No, Torahamu Stanley was _**not **_angry with Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV at all.

But why was he so goddamn pissed, then?

And why the heck did he vent his frustration on the other? It wasn't fair.

Stan sighed and tried to get some sleep, after realizing that he would need to hug a heater while sleeping.

- - - - -

"Waaahhh!! _Sugoi, _Stan-kun!" Pashmina commented, her eyes sparkling once she saw Stan at the clubhouse.

"E-eh? What is it, Pashmina?" Stan asked, getting confused as to why Pashmina was suddenly admiring him.

"I had no idea that you can make things on fire with just a snap of your fingers!"

"E-EH?!"

"I saw you in your cage last night! You were snapping your fingers and I saw the trees go up in flames! It was such a beautiful sight!" Pashmina admired and she edged closer to Stan. In fact, they were so close they looked like as if they were going to have a very passionate kiss. Dexter and Howdy scowled, and Boss restrained them from killing Stan. "Sigh… You know, if you wanted to make me happy, you didn't need to learn magical stuff and make fire out of nothing!"

"A-actually, I…"

"You don't need to explain! I know you wanted to make the 'flowers' bloom in the sky, right? What were they called…? Um…"

"Um… Fireworks?" Stan stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah! _Hanabi! _If you wanted to make fireworks for me, you didn't need to learn magic. You can just tell me and I'll be happy enough, Stan-kun…" Pashmina rested her head on Stan's chest, and Stan blushed.

Dexter and Howdy yelled, "Argh! Get away from her!!!!!!!"

"Eh? Didn't you know?" Stan boasted, hugging Pashmina. "Oh yeah, you two are the only ones who don't!" Stan looked at Pashmina, and asked, "Should I tell them?"

"Well… It's about time they know about our relationship."

"R-r-r-r-relationship?!?!?" Dexter and Howdy screamed simultaneously.

"Yup, me and Pashy are going steady, dudes!" Stan replied. '_Wow, so __**this **__is what Stan has always wanted to say… I can tell from his memories…_'

"_Na-na-na-na-na-nani?!?!?!?_"

And thus, that was how Dexter and Howdy got sent to the mental hospital.

- - - - -

"Stan?" Rosalyn's voice spoke from behind the locked door. "Stan, are you in there?"

"What is it, Rosalyn?" a cold voice spoke, sending chills down Rosalyn's spine.

"Stan, you've been locking yourself up in your room for about 2 days now… We're all very worried about you."

"Worried schmorried…"

Rosalyn began to pout. She put her hands on her hips and shouted, "Mou!! What's up with your attitude nowadays!? First, you start acting all weird! Then, you start losing control of your powers! And now, you're giving me – no, _**everyone**_ – this cold behavior! What is _**up **_with you recently, huh?!"

"It's none of your business, Rosalyn!"

"It is _**so **_my business to know!"

"Well, you don't have the right to know!"

"I most definitely have the right, for I am the Hero Rosalyn and you are the Evil King Stan! If you are put out of commission, and I have no idea what the hell's in that puny little Evil King mind of yours, I will have no reason to live tomorrow!"

"Oh, just shut _**up**_, Rosalyn!"

"Why don't _**you **_shut up?!"

"Because I'm not the damn talkative one around here!"

"WHAT?! Are you saying that _**I **_am talkative?!"

"_**And **_not to mention gossipy!"

"Gossipy? GOSSIPY?! Why, you… Come out here and say that in my face, you… you… pompous wannabe-Evil King!"

Stan unlocked the door for the first time in two days and he pulled a raspberry at Rosalyn before locking back the door.

"YOU… YOU PULLED A RASPBERRY AT ME!!!!!! Oh my gawd! Do you have any idea how _**childish **_that is?! And you are in no place to tease me like a 6-year-old child, you hear me?! YOU AIN'T HAVING ANY PLACE TO TEASE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Your grammar sucks, Rosalyn. Get away from me."

And thus, that was how Rosalyn ended up getting dragged away by Ari when he found out that Rosalyn nearly thrashed his door.

- - - - -

"Interesting…" the figure spoke with malice in his voice. He brought up another hologram showing a depressed T. Stan in Stanley H. T. XIV's body trying to get some sleep, but was tossing and turning instead. The figure zoomed in on Stan, and noticed that Stan was panting and having short intakes of breath. He looked like as if he was having an asthma attack, but with severe shivering. The figure smiled, showing his fangs.

"This is quite an unexpected twist…" The figure stepped out of the shadows for once, revealing a very tall man – about no less than at least 175 cm tall – with navy blue hair that glistened in the sun. His pupils were a bright orange, and they were void of any emotion other than evil. He was wearing a black cape, and black boots. His gloves were blue and his entire outfit was a glaring red jumpsuit. He looked into the distant horizon and his eyes shone a bright icy blue.

"Yes… It is almost time." He looked back at the hologram and saw that Stan was practically freezing his bed. In fact, his entire room was coated with a layer of ice. There was mist forming in the room and with every exhalation, Stan breathed out a puff of white mist. "However… It would be nice to toy around with him for a little while longer…"

Suddenly, he grabbed his chest and coughed out blood. He felt his body temperature getting warmer and he couldn't stop coughing blood. The blood stained his outfit and his hideout, as dried blood was coated on the walls of his cave hideout. He moved back into the shadows, breathing heavily. He touched his forehead and his hand automatically moved away. He realized that he was nearly dying of inner heat. "But I haven't the time for games…"

He looked back at the hologram and smiled evilly. "I need that power… The power of ice… I need the power of ice as quickly as possible… and _**you **_are _**perfect**_."

He raised his hands and chanted something that wasn't Japanese or English. His hands outlined in blue and it was facing the hologram of Stan.

A storm began to brew…

And it was occurring everywhere on earth.

- - - - -

Back at Ari's house in Tenel, Stan screamed his lungs out suddenly, and before he knew it, he emitted strong gusts of icy wind. The last thing he heard was everyone screaming, and then he was engulfed by the darkness of the black world…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So what do you think of it?

Next chapter: It spells trouble as everyone learns that the two Stan has switched souls and gained elemental powers. However, the trouble doesn't end there when T. Stan practically double froze Tenel, nearly causing an Ice Age. The residents escaped to where the real Stanley H. T. XIV is, and had to stay there temporarily. Will everyone be able to find out what's wrong with T. Stan? Find out what's wrong in 'Deep Freeze'.

Shadow: Can I give out a spoiler?

Me: Sure.

Shadow: Good. Now I shall tell everyone… in Deep Freeze, the next chapter, the antagonist's name shall be revealed, and he will reveal a minor part of his evil plans.

Me: And if you want to know what he wants with Stan, you're gonna have to read the next chapter!


	7. Deep Freeze

Author's Note: Hiya, I'm back. Like I said, or more like what Shadow said, the villain's name will be revealed in this chapter. I might as well reveal it now, because I'm kinda tired from writing 'the figure' all the time. His name is Fushigini Ashi. In Japan-style, the family name comes before the first name, so in western-style, this would be Ashi Fushigini, but I support Japan-style because I HATE, absolutely HATE, dubs and dubs use western-style, so I go along with Fushigini Ashi. Fushigini means mysteriously and ashi means evil, so it means 'mysteriously evil'. However, I will only refer to him as Fushigini because Fushigini sounds nice. Lol.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7 – Deep Freeze

"…and that's the end of the breaking news," the hamster reporter ended. Boss switched the television set in the clubhouse off and folded his arms, his expression getting serious.

"So, a place where some more humans live in, called Tenel or something, is getting frozen…" Boss trailed off. "I hope the weird freezing won't reach here. Otherwise, we won't survive, even if we stay in the clubhouse."

As if on cue, the door blasted open and a gust of strong icy wind greeted the poor Ham-Hams in the clubhouse. Bijou gripped onto Hamtaro's paw while Hamtaro gripped back as a form of assurance, telling Bijou that everything would be okay in the end. Oxnard clung onto his seeds, Cappy hid under his saucepan, Panda held onto his workmanship tools and Snoozer just slept soundly. Pashmina held onto Penelope – Stan told her he was sick that day – and were screaming their lungs out for it was so cold. Maxwell and Sandy were hugging each other, Maxwell no longer caring about his books. Dexter and Howdy – though hating each other a lot – held onto each other in hope neither of them would get blown away. Boss struggled to close the door. He fought against the harsh winds by walking up towards the door. He felt the cold wind howl against his face but he didn't care even though frost was beginning to form on his whiskers. He pushed the door with all the might he could and closed the clubhouse, stopping the wind ultimately. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and all the boys went to secure the door.

"Speak. Of. The. Devil." Boss muttered through clenched teeth. "Damn, I shouldn't mutter out any more bad omens…"

"I wonder how Stan is, though…" Pashmina mumbled out concernedly. Dexter and Howdy had learnt of the truth and stopped bothering the two, but couldn't help but feel jealous. "He said he's got a cold… With such terrible weather conditions, he'll become even worse…"

"Ookwee…" Penelope agreed, on the brink of tears. When Pashmina was unhappy, Penelope also became unhappy. That was how tight their bond as sworn sisters was.

"I don't want my brother out there… Maxwell, we gotta like, bring him here!" Sandy requested.

"Ok, I don't care about how bad the weather is now… Boss, I'm going with Sandy to get Stan here," Maxwell declared.

"No, you're not. Because we're coming with you. Right, Hams?" Boss asked, raising his voice a little so that everyone could hear him even though he was already loud enough before.

"Right!"

- - - - -

"Something strange is going on in here…" Rosalyn murmured, opening up her parasol. A strong gust of icy cold wind blew towards her and she shielded herself from the wind using her parasol. She waited for the wind to die down, and ran off. "I just hope Ari and Stan are okay…"

Meanwhile, Ari was trying as hard as he could to get to Stan's room, but the icy cold winds were too strong for him to handle. It felt strangely like Friendly Blizzard, except even colder, even harsher, even more serious, and even more powerful than ever. The winds would form into a blizzard anytime soon, and Ari was in danger of getting frozen. His body was already beginning to get encased in ice, for bits of ice from the ground began to creep up his limbs. "Stan! Can you hear me?! It's Ari! Stan!" Ari yelled out to Stan's room. His answer came in the form of an even harsher wind blowing directly at him. Ari screamed as the wind blew him off his feet, causing him to fall on his back.

Rosalyn, hearing the familiar yelp from Ari, rushed back into the house after saving Ari's family, Kisling, Linda and Big Bull. Epros was managing fine on his own, for he was already out of the house and shielding everyone with the magic of his cards. Rosalyn dashed into the house, welcomed by a blizzard. She opened up her parasol, glad that it came in handy for once, and fought against the blizzard winds. "Ari!" Rosalyn cried out. The redhead turned to face her, his hair blowing in his face. "Ari, you have to get out of here now!"

"But Stan is-!"

"I'll get Stan, Ari! Don't you worry!" Rosalyn assured. She moved up towards Ari and pushed him. "Go! Hurry!"

"Rosalyn, please be careful…" Ari muttered out concernedly.

Rosalyn answered with a smile, "Like I said, Ari, don't worry." Ari smiled back and dashed out of the house with the wind aiding him by blowing him off his feet out of the house. He joined his family and companions, and helped Epros protect everyone else. Rosalyn, on the other hand, trudged her way up the staircase to Stan's room. She tried to open the door, but just touching the doorknob alone gave her frostbite. She jerked her hand away and shook it to ensure blood circulation. It wasn't enough. She needed warmth; she needed heat. She needed that from _**Stan**_. "No, Stan's in there, I _**have **_to do this, even if it'll kill me," Rosalyn mumbled to herself, bracing herself for another case of frostbite. She held onto the doorknob and hissed as she felt ice particles sinking into her skin, but she turned it anyway, and opened the door. The door blasted open, and her eyes widened when she saw who was there.

A cloaked figure with a hood over his face was floating in the middle of the room, hovering above a fallen Stan who was shivering probably from the unusual cold emitted from him. Fushigini chuckled, and grabbed Stan by the collar of his shirt. Rosalyn cried out, "Let go of him!" but Fushigini blasted a ball of dark energy towards her. She tumbled down the frozen stairs and landed on the snow-covered grounds of the house. She ran up the stairs, preparing herself to fight Fushigini, but he was gone. With Stan.

She heard a menacing voice whisper in her ears, "If you want Stan back, make your way to a place in Japan called Tokyo. Go to the biggest tree in the park and use a shrinking spell on your friends as well as yourself. You will meet a bunch of pets there who will suffer the same fate as you, and I shall be there, waiting with Stan. Ta-ta."

"Wait!" Rosalyn cried, but the voice was gone. "Tokyo…" Her brows furrowed. The final battle had yet to begin. And it was going to take place in Tokyo.

- - - - -

"Stan? What're you doing out here?! Come on, we have to get back into the clubhouse before-!"

Stan cut Pashmina off by sighing, "Pashmina… I have something important to tell you…"

"W-what? Can't it wait till we go back into the clubhouse?"

Stan ignored her questions. "Actually, the truth is… I'm not who you think it is…" Damn, that was a sappy start, Stan must've thought to himself, but it had to be done, because he couldn't go around pretending to be someone he wasn't anymore. Moreover, if he and T. Stan were going to be stuck forever like this, it'd be better if everyone knew of the truth.

"What do you mean by that?" Sandy asked. "You're my brother, aren't you?"

Stan pointed to himself. "This body is." Then he sighed and glanced at the gloomy sky. "But the soul isn't."

Maxwell blinked in realization. Having read so many books in his life, especially fantasy ones, he knew exactly what Stan was talking about. "No way! You mean you switched souls with the real Stan?!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, turning their heads to face Stan.

"Sigh, it's the truth…" Stan muttered out.

"So… Where's the real Stan? And how did this happen?" Pashmina asked, trying hard not to cry.

"If I'm not wrong, he's stuck in my real body in Tenel. We have no idea how this happened either," Stan explained. "I know Tenel's struck down with a weird freezing thing going on. It's probably because of Stan's powers…"

"Powers?! He has _**powers**_?!" Everyone shouted.

The harsh wind was getting even harsher. Snow turned into hail. Stan continued anyway, "Yes. To tell you the truth, before I switched with Stan, I was an Evil King who specialized in the element of fire…" Stan was serious, for once. After all, he _**had **_to get serious some time, one way or another. "Stan, however, specialized in the element of ice. He had no idea he wields the element of ice. He's probably the cause of this sucky weather."

"No way! My brother would like, never do such an awful thing!" Sandy shouted.

"Hey, calm down, he might not have control over his powers, that's why. I didn't say anything about him _**wanting **_this to happen," Stan retorted as-a-matter-of-factly. "Besides, I gained back my own fire powers. I could try melting all this snow."

Before waiting for an answer, Stan rubbed his paws and concentrated on an Evil King fire spell immediately. He closed his eyes and muttered something. Sparks of fire began to form from the rubbing of his paws and the snow surrounding him melted. The Ham-Hams watched with great anticipation. All of this was too weird to be true. A fiery aura surrounded Stan's body and he stopped rubbing his paws. He held out one of it and snapped his fingers. A fire exploded out from one random snow spot. (A/N: Heh heh… I made that power up. XD)

"Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV?!" Stan blinked twice in rapid motion. He turned and his face was greeted by a tight slap by the familiar parasol girl who somehow managed to get to Tokyo within such a short amount of time. She had a lot of explaining to do, and so did he. Rosalyn stepped on his back. "What the hell are you doing in a hamster's body?! And who the hell was the one taken by the weirdo freak back in Tenel?!"

"Get your flabby leg off me, woman!"

"Flabby?!" Rosalyn jumped on Stan instead, not taking off her platform boots to ensure excruciating pain. Stan was beginning to cough a little bit of blood but he didn't really care. All he wanted was the crazy woman to get off him.

- - - - -

Stan twitched as Pashmina treated his wounds. The disinfection stung, but Stan couldn't care less. He was shooting Rosalyn a death glare who had no injuries at all. A few moments passed with Stan and Rosalyn doing the explaining over and over again so that everyone else could understand what was going on. Stan ignored what Rosalyn did to him just now and asked, "So this freakshow came up and took my body away?"

"Yup. He said that he'll be in Tokyo – here – but he hasn't turned up yet. Could he be lying?"

"Then… My brother's gone?" Sandy whimpered, beginning to cry. Maxwell comforted her and hugged her tightly.

"D-don't worry!" Rosalyn hurried to comfort the crying Sandy. She didn't want to make anyone cry, not even the strangers she just met. "I'm sure that freaky guy will turn up with your brother soon!"

"Yes indeed, Rosalyn," the same menacing voice sneered.

"It's him, I recognize his voice!" Rosalyn declared.

"Come on outside, and see what I have done with Stan-kun's power…" he taunted.

- - - - -

"_N-nani kore…_?!" Sandy, Pashmina and Rosalyn gasped out. (What is this…?!)

Humans. Frozen. Plants. Frozen. Roads. Frozen. Buildings. Frozen. Everything. Frozen. _**Frozen**_. Encased in an ice cage. _**Frozen**_. Make that ice cages on top of ice cages. _**Double frozen.**_ Crap. Shit. Hell. _**FROZEN!**_ The sky gloomy and shedding frozen tears which came to earth in the form of hail. Everything the hail touched became _**frozen**_. _**Freakin' frozen!**_ Blood. _**Ice blue**_, for it had been _**frozen.**_ Crap. Shit. Hell. _**Frozen…**_

"Isn't it magnificent?" Fushigini hissed, smirking, revealing his ugly face. The girls had all began crying except Rosalyn. Rosalyn was strong-willed for a female, but the rest weren't, not even Sandy. The sight couldn't be classified as gory or horrific, for all bloodshed had been frozen. The sight couldn't be counted as beautiful as ice either. It was scary, and beautiful at the same time. Scratch that. It was _**more of scary **_than beauty.

"Who the freak are you?!" Rosalyn's eyes darted across the frozen wasteland. "And where's Stan with the so-called Evil King's body?!"

"Somewhere you will never find, Rosalyn, unless I bring you to him myself, which I _**will **_do in a couple of moments." Fushigini smiled evilly. "My name is Fushigini Ashi. Call me whatever you want, even bastard would suffice for me. I can't care less about what you call me, because I am what I am." Fushigini stopped to laugh and chuckle evilly. His evil laugh could impale Stan's. "I might as well tell you. My body is struck down with an incurable disease, but I still got some powerful magic left in me. I was the one who made the switch for the two Stans. My purpose? Heh. You'll find out in due time. I want Stan's icy powers for my own cause. And this is what I get. A double frozen Tokyo and Tenel. The catch: Stan's powers aren't even fully developed yet. And I," Fushigini teleported over to Pashmina and grabbed her by the scarf. "…am going to have to force him to use his powers at his limit to develop it fully with this little _**motivation."**_

Pashmina began fearing for her safety.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So… How is it? I made it longer. [smiles Sad, though, because just a few more chapters and this story will be done. It'll probably end at chapter 10. I think I said that it'll be more than that and I apologise. I didn't think about the content. But don't worry, the last few chapters are the longer ones.

Next chapter: The two Stans finally switch back to their original bodies, but what is Fushigini's reason for switching them in the first place? And why is it that T. Stan has ice powers while Sandy doesn't, seeing that they're twins? What is Fushigini going to do with T. Stan? How does Stanley H. T. XIV come into all this? All will be revealed in 'Answer Me, Fushigini!'.

Shadow: Can I give another spoiler again?

Me: Sure.

Shadow: Stan wasn't born a hamster. He was born a human. Again, it'll all be revealed in the next chapter. If you're dying to hear some answers, read the next chapter when it's posted, because everything will all be the answers to the questions, and the last two chapters will be all fighting and romantic stuff.

Me: Long story short, the last three chapters will not disappoint you, I swear.


	8. Answer Me, Fushigini!

Author's Note: Two more chapters and this story will be done. Sniff…

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

A little thing to note: blah – present

_Blah - past_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8 – Answer Me, Fushigini!

Pashmina gripped her chest, feeling her heart pumping like a sledgehammer. She could feel her body temperature rising, possibly due to shock and fear. She was sweating quite profusely and was on the brink of tears. What was this strange man going to do to her…?

Fushigini smiled and scoffed, "It appears that you are afraid that I will kill you. However, kill you I shall not." Pashmina blinked and so did everyone else. Had their ears defied them? Did they just hear that he was not going to kill Pashmina? He practically had the killing intent clearly shown in his eyes, ready to kill Pashmina any moment! Yet, he said that he would not kill her? That didn't make sense. Fushigini continued, "Don't be too happy yet, you lot. I need this child alive to be able to force dear lil' Torahamu-kun to his limit."

Before anyone could understand what he meant, they disappeared into nothingness.

- - - - -

Rosalyn's eyelids shook. She was afraid to open her eyes. Only when she felt land did she open her eyes slowly. She blinked twice and looked around. Surprised, she gasped a little. "Where…? Did we just get teleported to some place?" Rosalyn asked no one in particular.

"Correct," the familiar malicious voice of Fushigini answered Rosalyn. Everyone turned their head to their right and saw the cloaked figure of Fushigini step closer and closer to them. They shivered. Pashmina was still in his grasp. "Come. Do you not want to see Torahamu-kun?"

The Ham-Hams hesitated. They looked at each other, fear shining in their eyes. The Okage characters looked at each other and stood up, proceeding to walk towards Fushigini, ready to fight whenever they were ready. The Ham-Hams quickly followed, despite their fear. Fushigini stepped away, showing a thick block of ice behind him. Everyone's eyes widened. Stanley H. T. XIV's body was lying within the block of ice but T. Stan's soul was still in the body, making him totally frozen. Stanley H. T. XIV stared wide-eyed. He then glared at Fushigini. "Oi! You son of a bitch! Let my body go at this instant! I'm a fiery person, not an icy person!"

"Ah," Fushigini smiled, despite what the other Stan called him. "But the soul within your body right now is an icy one."

"Whatever! Just let it go and return us to our original bodies and get this over and done with!"

Fushigini chuckled, "Why, Stanley dear, do you think I'll actually let such a precious child slip past by me just like that?"

"DEAR?!"

Rosalyn pulled Stan's arms back to the group, preventing him from fighting the strange man unnecessarily. "Hold back, you dolt! He's just trying to get you to fight him! Can't you see that?!"

"But… he called me dear!" Stan protested.

"And if I call you dear, would you kill me too?" Rosalyn glared at Stan, a hint of hurt in her voice. Thankfully for her, Stan's answer came in a blush and a little soft 'no'. Rosalyn blushed and smiled just a little.

Ignoring the couple, Fushigini continued, "Of course I won't, not when my body is in this condition…" Fushigini paused and coughed out blood. The Ham-Hams, not used to seeing so much blood, felt weak and fell to the ground. Fushigini then continued, "This child's soul is much more precious to me than anyone else is. He's even more precious to me than to this pink scarf hamster here." Fushigini raised Pashmina up.

Pashmina's eyes flared in anger. "No way! I love him! How can he be more precious to you when I love him?! Let go of me!"

Seeing Pashmina struggle pointlessly, Fushigini chuckled again and said, "Dear sweet Pashmina, by precious, I meant by importance. Ice is something I've desired all this while."

Stanley H. T. XIV rolled his eyes. "If you wanted him so badly, why'd you have to switch us around?"

"Because Stan's ice powers couldn't be fully developed in his sealed form as a hamster, after all. I had to put him in a body of a human in order for his powers to develop at full blast."

"Sealed form?" everyone echoed.

"Oh dearie me, Torahamu-kun didn't tell you?" Fushigini asked sarcastically and coldly. He chuckled after a while and continued, "Well, that's to be expected. After all, how can he have the heart to tell you that he was originally human?"

"WHAT?!"

- - - - -

"_Oi, Stan-kun, won't you hurry up?! Geez, I think even a turtle can walk faster than you are," a navy blue-haired boy complained, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently._

_An ice blue-haired boy about the same age as he walked up the slope, panting. "Mou, Ashi-kun, I'm not slow. You're just faster than me."_

"_Whatever, Stan," the young Fushigini rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Come on up here and take a look-see," Fushigini told the young human Stan, or more like demanded._

_Stan pouted a little and walked up next to his friend. He looked at the rural village down below, and blinked. "Hmm. So?"_

"_I know it's not out of the ordinary, but this little village could do with a little bit of winter, don't you think?" Fushigini whispered._

_Stan eyed him warily. Then it clicked and Stan sighed, "You're trying to get me to make it snow, aren't you?"_

"_Exactly!" Fushigini replied enthusiastically. "Haha! That's Stan for you! The descendant of the long line of ice sorcerers!" Fushigini exclaimed, putting his arm around the bored Stan whose arms were folded._

_Stan pushed Fushigini's arm off him and sighed, "Ashi-kun, tell me. You're the descendant of the long line of dark sorcerers, aren't you?"_

"_Well, duh."_

"_Did you become my friend just for the sake of the relationship between our families, seeing that we're both from the sorcerer families?"_

"_No, of course not! What made you think that?"_

_Stan sighed again, and looked down, letting his hair cover his eyes. "Never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything." With that, Stan slid down the slope to the village and hid behind a bush. He placed his hands on the ground, and waited patiently. Snow began to fall soon after._

- - - - -

"What the shit?! You and Stan were best friends?!" Stanley H. T. XIV exclaimed.

"Yes, and we were the exact opposites as well. However, an accident claimed Stan of his humanity and memories while it claimed me of my own life…" Fushigini explained.

"What?! You're… dead?! Then how the hell can you still be here?!"

"Shut up and let me explain!"

- - - - -

"_Mou, Ashi-kun, my mom wants me back home. Can't this wait till tomorrow?" Stan complained._

"_Quit whining and take a look at this," Fushigini retorted impatiently, dragging the poor ice blue-haired boy to a shrine of some sort. He let go of Stan and Stan went in to look. HE later came out with the same bored look on his face. "I found it after you went home yesterday! Pretty cool, huh?"_

_Stan scratched his belly. "Huh? There's nothing cool inside that boring run-down place."_

"_HUH?! How come you're never amused, Stan?!"_

"_I just never am, Ashi-kun."_

_Fushigini twitched and sighed. "Do you even know what this shrine is for?"_

"_Amplifying a sorcerer's magic," Stan answered, rolling his eyes. "The words on different kinds of tablets all over in the shrine are different incantations for different kinds of sorcery. When a sorcerer manages to figure out which incantation is right for him, he will say the entire incantation out and his sorcery will therefore be further amplified by ten-fold. However, if he says the wrong incantation, he may lose his life. There, can we go now?" Stan finished with the bored look etched on his face._

_Fushigini twitched again. "Aren't you excited about finding this place?! We could amplify our own powers and use them for our own good!"_

"_Ashi, you know me by now. I never use my powers for myself."_

"_Then it's about time you change, Stan! What good are your powers for if you don't use them for yourself?"_

"_I can always use mine to help other people."_

"_That's so lame," Fushigini retorted, putting his hands on his hips. "Now come on, let's go in and find the tablets for our respective sorcery!" Fushigini dragged a reluctant Stan back in the shrine. As they entered, they looked around in the dark for their tablets. Or, it was more like Fushigini was looking for his tablet rather than Stan since Stan couldn't be bothered. Fushigini skimmed and scanned the tablets, but he couldn't understand them as they were in a language that he never learnt. "Hey, Stan, do you know what foreign language this is?"_

_Stan leaned against the wall of the shrine. "Of course I do. My dad taught me how to read the incantations of our own sorcery. Haven't you learnt about yours?"_

"_Only simple ones, but not complicated ones like these! Can you translate them for me?"_

_Stan sighed and went over to where Fushigini was staring at. He blinked and his ice blue eyes shone brightly, allowing him to read in the dark. He skimmed and scanned the text and told Fushigini, "I can't say this. It's not my element type. It's yours. If I translate it and read it out to you, I can jolly well lose my life on this one."_

"_Oh come on, Stan, it wouldn't make sense that the incantation can work when it's translated. Shouldn't it be more effective when it's said in the original language?"_

_Stan glared at Fushigini. "You're bent on me reading it out to you."_

"_But I don't want you to die!"_

"_Then I shall not read it."_

"_STAN!!!"_

_Stan looked at the pleading eyes of Fushigini and hesitated. He then said, "Fine. But if anything happens to me, I'll hold you responsible."_

"_Deal! Just read it out to me!"_

"_Oh lord of darkness, hear thy. Grant me power over all darkness and shadows, and give me the right to change day into night and night into day. Pain, sorrow, despair, I shall inflict on all the lands. I call upon thee, Gale of Darkness, and bring upon the end of the world," Stan finished. Nothing happened to him. He blinked in confusion._

"_See? Nothing bad happened, right? Could you write it down for me, Stan? So that I can read it out?" Stan didn't respond. "Stan?" Still no response. "Oi! Stan! Are you listening to me?!" He gave Stan a slight shake and to his horror, Stan fell on his back, his eyes hollow and lifeless. "S-Stan?" He bent down and shook Stan desperately. "Stan! Don't die on me! I don't want you to die!" Instead of waking up, the body of Stan began to fade away, bit by bit. "Stan! No!"_

_Stan's body disappeared completely._

- - - - -

Everyone's eyes widened in pure horror and shock. They had no idea that Stan and Fushigini shared such a terrifying past together. Pashmina was more shocked and horrified than anyone else was, other than Sandy being Stan's younger sister. Fushigini smiled and continued, "After that, the entire shrine crumbled and fell on me before I could escape. The next thing I knew, I became a wandering soul distraught with a strange and incurable illness and having a thirst for more power. I also learnt that Stan didn't die; just kind of reborn and sealed in the form of a hamster in this world. But then… I needed to remember the incantation for darkness and then, gain the powers of other sorcerers as soon as possible. The first person to come to my mind was Stan's ice sorcery, of course."

"Oi! Then what's it gotta do with me?!" Stanley H. T. XIV demanded an answer. Everyone else was just too shocked to say anything. Only Stan was not shocked enough to actually say something.

"Because you wield the element of fire, Stanley dear. That's the sorcery of fire, isn't it? You're a sorcerer yourself, and of course, I couldn't resist but switch you two Stans around just for the fun of it." Fushigini's eyes darkened. Things were getting serious. "Now, I've had my fair share of the fun. It's time for the real battle to begin." He snapped his fingers and within a split second, the different coloured moons appeared in the sky again. They shot beams of light towards both Stans' bodies and then Stanley H. T. XIV, back in his original body, thawed out of the ice. Rosalyn rushed over to him to help him up, while the Ham-Hams helped a conscious T. Stan up.

"Ow… Where am I…?" T. Stan muttered to himself, rubbing his head. "Eh? And why am I back in my body?"

"_Onii-chan_, you're back!" Sandy exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged Stan and Stan nearly choked.

"Yeah, that's nice, Sandy, but could you let go of me before I get suffocated to death?" Stan choked out.

"Ah! _Gomen!_ I'm just so happy you're back in your body!"

"Huh?" It then clicked in Stan's mind. "H-hey! How'd you guys know we got switched around?"

"We'll explain later, Stan. But right now, you have someone to deal with," Boss stated, pointing at Fushigini.

Stan looked and blinked. Then his eyes widened. "A-Ashi?!"

"Heh, looks like your memory didn't fail you this time, dear ol' friend of mine."

"Y-you're alive? I thought you died!"

"And so did I, until I recognized the scent of your ice sorcery. You've regained your memories, no?" Stan looked away uneasily. "Silence means yes then. And I assume that you have unlocked your human form as well, after spending some time in the other Stan's body?" Stan still refused to say anything. "Very well." Fushigini walked over to the cliff of the cave and held Pashmina above.

"Pashmina!" the Ham-Hams shouted, making Stan look back at Fushigini holding onto Pashmina.

"Pashmina!" Stan exclaimed.

"You want to save her, no?" Fushigini sneered with an evil grin on his face. "Then tell me all the incantations of the different kinds of sorcery, Stan! I know that you managed to memorize all of them with just one glance! You weren't an ordinary sorcerer yourself!"

"Stan… What's he talking about…?" Pashmina enquired, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Pashmina, I… I'm not just a wielder of ice sorcery…" Stan stopped and looked down.

"That's right. Another reason why I hate him now is because he has the rare ability to call upon the full power of all the other elements! And he refused to tell me, despite being his best friend! He could've mastered all the other elements and take over the world, but noo, he wanted to use his powers for other people and not for himself!" Fushigini accused, pointing his bony finger towards Stan. "Now, Stan, tell me! Tell me all of the other incantations! I know that day when I died, you sealed yourself and your memories away to avoid me!"

Everyone's eyes widened again as Stan began to speak up, "Yes. It is true."

"Ha! See? He who wields all the elements admits it!" His grip on Pashmina tightened and Pashmina gave a yelp in pain.

"Pashmina!" Stan shouted out concernedly.

"You love her with your heart, no? Don't you want to save her?"

Stan's eyes narrowed to slits and hissed, knowing that this was a threat. "Bastard…"

Fushigini ignored that and continued, "If you want her safe and sound, you'd best tell me all the incantations at once. Otherwise, this girl dies."

"Stan, just tell him!" Dexter shouted. "You can have your revenge when we have Pashmina back!"

"That's right!" Howdy shouted next. "We can't sacrifice Pashmina for this! Tell him everything and we can get Pashmina back!"

"Stan!!!" Now everyone was agreeing that Stan should tell Fushigini all about the incantations.

"Pashmina…" Stan muttered out darkly, not taking his eyes off the ground. "It's up to you. Whether I like it or not, whatever you choose, I will follow. Or else, I'll have to decide on it myself."

"Stan-kun…" Pashmina was on the brink of tears. She thought about it for a while then smiled just a little. "Whether I die or not, I don't mind, Stan-kun. As long as you're happy with your decision."

Stan smiled quite darkly. "All right then. Ashi, no, Fushigini! Threaten me all you want…" Stan looked up and continued confidently, "But I won't tell you the incantations!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Gasp! So Pashmina dies or not? Take a guess because in the chapter preview, I'm not revealing whether she dies or not! Ha, I am so horrendously evil. (cackles)

Next chapter: T. Stan surprises everyone with his graceful control over the element of ice! But is he really a special sorcerer that can wield all the other elements? Is Stanley H. T. XIV really a sorcerer of fire himself? Will T. Stan be willing to teach him about the sorcery of fire? Find out what happens in 'Heart of Ice'!

Shadow: Can I say something lest some people flame you?

Me: Ok.

Shadow: The reason why this story is under Fantasy is because U.R.'s mind is twisted and full of crazy ideas. If you want to flame, go ahead, but it won't be reasonable because this is under Fantasy.

Me: Yup. So please don't flame me. If you want to, you can. I'll just ignore it.

Aritia: Oh, and there'll be more questions answered in the next chapter! 


	9. Heart of Ice

Author's Note: This is the second last chapter until it's goodbye to this story. Sigh…

Shadow: Kuro-chan is just trying to finish this ASAP to get on with her Bleach stories.

Me: glare at Shadow

Shadow: What?

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9 – Heart of Ice

Fushigini's eyes glinted, expressing shock and sheer disappointment. Everyone else watched the scene beginning to unfold like watching a suspenseful movie. T. Stan's eyes expressed confidence and calmness. Fushigini managed to mutter out after an awkward silence, "So… you'd rather keep the secrets to yourself than protect your girlfriend?" Seeing that neither Stan nor Pashmina reacted to his statement, Fushigini continued, "Fine then. If that is what you wish to do, Stan." He stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and stretched out the arm that was clinging onto Pashmina. Pashmina seemed undaunted, but on the inside, she was a little bit doubtful about this. She coughed a little due to the tightening grip. Fushigini's voice spoke, sending chills down everyone's spine, "It's so sad, Stan. You're such a heartless cad. Now then…" His grip loosened, and Pashmina felt oxygen returning to her lungs. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing because either way, she would die. "Shall we?"

He tossed a screaming Pashmina off the cliff and down to her doom.

"_**PASHMINA**_!" the Ham-Hams, especially Dexter and Howdy, exclaimed. They were about to give Stan a death glare and a good reprimanding, but an ice blue glow beckoned for them to relax.

Fushigini's eyes widened at the sight. "Wh-what…? N-no, it can't be…!"

Meanwhile, to the plummeting Pashmina, she had already lost her voice in screaming for help as she was thrown. Coughing out a little bit of blood, Pashmina wiped it with her precious scarf. She clasped her paws together, beginning to pray for her safety. She felt gravity pulling her down to the earth as she closed her eyes shut, tears beginning to stream down her rosy fluffy cheeks. Any moment now, and it would be all over. The ground – the earth – was welcoming her incoming presence. Expecting to hit the ground, Pashmina made a silent prayer, her final one, and loosened her grip on herself, allowing her to fall and fall noiselessly…

…when she felt something, some_**one**_, icy cold to the touch.

The strong winds blew in her stressed face, her eyes still unwilling to open as she thought that she was already dying. She still felt cold all over. This was probably how it felt to be dead. Sighing out, a little contented and sad, Pashmina began to relax and about to sleep when a familiar voice shook her, "Pashmina, open your eyes. I'm here."

Pashmina immediately opened her eyes at the voice. Something that caught her sight was a light blue-haired human child with similar light blue eyes looking down at her, glistening as if it were crystalline water. His hair was flying around wildly, and Pashmina had just realized that she felt like as if she were skating on ice with a strong wind blowing in her face. The human was smiling a little. Pashmina wanted to smile back, but the smile couldn't come out. Blinking in confusion, realization dawned upon her. "You're… Stan?!"

The familiar grin was soon plastered on his face. "Yup! You got it right in one guess!"

Pashmina sucked in cold air. Yes, this _**was **_Stan. The familiar Torahamu Stanley with the familiar grin with the familiar voice and even the familiar body temperature. Stan had always felt a little colder than other hamsters – or humans – for that matter. Perhaps it was his element that caused it. Whatever the case, Pashmina was delighted to see Stan. "Oh, Stan…! I knew you'd come!"

"Don't sweat about it, baby, I'm going to get you out of here."

Pashmina giggled and blushed. Stan was still a little flirtatious, after all. She looked down from where she was. Stan was carrying her with one arm and his other arm was outstretched to keep his balance. Pashmina couldn't believe it. Stan was skating. On ice. Ice that appeared out of nowhere. The ice bridge was connected to the cave where she fell from. Did Stan make that bridge of ice just to save her? And how was he able to skate with an ordinary pair of shoes? Pashmina looked at his feet. He was barefooted. It was even harder to skate so perfectly on ice without even socks, let alone barefooted. Pashmina's blush deepened.

When the two reached the edge of the cliff, Stan made the ice bridge melt into nothingness and placed Pashmina down next to Sandy. Behind him was a frozen Fushigini with an agitated look on his face. Stanley (A/N: I have decided to call T. Stan 'Stan' and Stanley H. T. XIV 'Stanley' to make it shorter) was sitting next to the ice cage as if to guard it in case Fushigini were to thaw out. Stan walked up to him and sat down Indian-style. "So, you feel the temperature getting higher yet?"

Stanley nodded his head. "Yup, looks like this frozen cage is gonna crack open any minute."

Sighing a little in exasperation, Stan offered, "Well then, while we're waiting, how about some incantations of fire?"

"Huh?"

"You're a fire sorcerer, aren't you? I can tell. After all, after being switched around like that, I can pretty much tell what was up with that body of yours, and I have to say, I was a little bit surprised to get a fire sorcerer's body."

"I don't even think I'm a sorcerer. That would mean that I'm not the only Evil King!" Stan sweat dropped anime style. So _**that **_was why Stanley refused to believe it… "And that would mean I can't take over the world! Oh, the horrors!"

Resisting the urge to slap his forehead, Stan continued, "Anyway, like I was saying, it could really help if you could learn an incantation or two about fire. Heck, I can even tell you the ultimate incantation if you're willing to learn."

"Are there any simple but devastating ones?" Stanley asked, an evil glint clearly expressed in his golden cat-like eyes.

Stan smiled at his similarly named friend. "Of course."

- - - - -

Exactly like how Stanley predicted, Fushigini thawed out of the ice cage in no more than ten minutes after he was frozen. Surprising even the Evil King, Fushigini spoke in a menacing voice, "Where is he?!" 'He', of course, implied Stan who was nowhere to be found. "Well, where is he?! I have a score to settle with him!"

A snowball right smack on his head answered his question. Spinning around, expecting to see the child behind him, Fushigini saw no one there. Another snowball struck his back. Turning back, all he saw were startled and rather amused Ham-Hams and Okage gang members staring back at him. Pashmina was having trouble stifling her giggles and blushes as she watched the very kid-like Stan tossing snowballs towards Fushigini continuously from where he was, which was the ceiling. Even though clinging onto the ceiling was indeed no easy feat, Stan seemed to have it easy and could even toss snowballs accurately. He was truly a master of ice.

"Show yourself, Stan!" Another snowball right smack on his head. The stack of snowballs was beginning to form a shape of a double-scooped ice-cream. "Damn you, you loved doing this to me when we were young…" Another snowball. Fushigini was getting pissed. "All right, that's it!" Muttering out an incantation of darkness, a black beam shot out of his finger struck the ceiling. An undaunted Stan jumped down gracefully, freezing the entire ground. "Just as I suspected," Fushigini stated, rather satisfied he managed to get it right.

"Since you got it right, play time's over, Fushigini," said Stan as he snapped his fingers and small icicles formed around him. He snapped his fingers once more and the icicles charged towards the cloaked man. The icicles managed to attach themselves to his skin, digging deeper into the bloodstream. Fushigini hissed. Stan got into a ready stance, and so did Stanley. "How'd you like that?" Stan's voice was surprisingly icy. "'Coz here comes some more!" Snapping his fingers twice in a row, the icicles appeared and struck Fushigini again. Blood dripped from his wounds.

"My turn to kick this piece of lowly shit's ass!" the Evil King exclaimed proudly, stepping forward and rubbing his hands together. Sparks began to exude from the friction and pressure, and with a little clap of his hands, Stanley formed fireballs on his hands and tossed them towards Fushigini, burning his cloak off him. Fushigini hissed in pain once more.

Stan jumped up high in the air and spoke out another incantation. A katana (Japanese style sword) made entirely out of ice formed in his hands and he charged towards Fushigini with it. Fushigini looked up and shielded himself from Stan's hit by using his own katana, dyed black.

_**Ice blue VS black.**_

"Is that all you've got, Stan?"

"Hell no," Stan spoke icily, making his ice katana melt at a rapid pace. Fushigini's black katana threatened to slash Stan's chest, but Stan managed to jump out of the way in time. He recited one more incantation, forming not one, but _**two **_ice katanas in his hands, one katana in each hand. Mist surrounded the blades and everyone's breaths came out in the form of puffs of white mist.

"How interesting…" Fushigini whispered, getting ready to recite yet another incantation when Stan beat him to it and summoned up a bright blue beam from the tip of his blades towards Fushigini. Fushigini stepped away, but the beam hit his left foot, encasing it in ice and sticking to the ground, completely frozen and hard to thaw out. Fushigini finished his incantation, ignoring what had happened to him, and a black beam from his blade shot towards Stan, striking him on his chest. Stan stumbled backwards, falling on his back and wincing in pain.

_**Ice VS darkness.**_

Standing back on his feet, Stan tossed one of his katanas at Fushigini who managed to evade it, but not so successfully. The blade sliced his arm, causing some more blood to drip. Stan tossed his other katana before summoning up two more for backup. The one he had tossed managed to strike Fushigini on the chest. The katana melted into freezing cold water before Stan ordered it to freeze back, freezing Fushigini's chest from the inside out. (A/N: Ha, I'm sadistic)

_**Stan VS Fushigini.**_

Everyone else watched with rapt attention. Even Stanley sat back down on the ground to watch the fight. Only one dying question flashed in their minds.

_**Who will reign?**_

A bright blast of icy cold magic gave them the answer they needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I didn't make Pashmina die, so be happy. Just a little. Come on, smile, even though this story's gonna end.

Last chapter: Stan wins the fight with ease. Everything goes back to normal. The frozen world begins to melt. The Okage gang decides to return to their homeland and bid their farewells to the Ham-Hams. It soon becomes Christmas and everyone is in the winter season spirit. Hold on… Where's the snow? And what happened to Stan? Why isn't he celebrating Christmas with everyone else? Discover for yourself in the conclusion to Which Stan is Which? in 'Fuyu no Ai'!

Shadow: Here comes another spoiler. Fuyu no Ai means Winter Love in Japanese. You can pretty much guess how much mushy romantic stuff there'll be in the last chapter.

Me: Until then, review!


	10. Fuyu no Ai

Author's Note: It is finally here. After such a long and great time, Which Stan is Which? is coming to its end… And to anonymous reviewer StanxPashmina fan, stop thinking sad things. You're so pessimistic. Can't you look at the bright side for once? And also, I didn't say that Stan was going to become a human for good!

Shadow: …Even I agree with Kuro-chan this time.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10 – Fuyu no Ai

Sighing contentedly, the hamster figure of Torahamu Stanley rested his head on his paws and lied down on the soft tempting grass of his sanctuary, Acorn Mountain. The sunset was so beautiful. The light dawned upon the ice floors of the city below, and the ice reflected the light, giving him a sense of belonging and peace. For finally, finally…

Fushigini had been defeated.

Stan still remembered Fushigini's dying words as he froze the dark sorcerer in his place. It had been really necessary for him to use the ultimate incantation of the ice sorcery in order to gain enough power to defeat Fushigini and return everything to normal. True to the rumors, Stan's ice power multiplied by infinite times. Heck, he even had to warn the others to rush to the bottom of the mountains before he could even unleash his magic. It had been hard to convince them to get away as soon as possible, but they did. And muttering the holy words, Stan had been able to win against Fushigini.

"_Damn you, Stan…" Fushigini cursed, his breaths getting shorter and shorter. He was stumbling backwards quite dramatically. "You managed…to get the…incantation…for ice…Damn you…"_

"_You dug your own grave when you brought me to the shrine," Stan admitted icily, his voice so cold it sent shivers and chills down even Fushigini's spine. "It wasn't so hard to figure out my own element's incantation."_

_With that, Fushigini smiled weakly. "Remember this, Stan…We were friends before…And we will always stay as friends…" And Fushigini had fallen off the cliff to his very own death before his body and blood turned into ice. Then he shattered into uncountable pieces._

_Stan narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we were even friends in the first place."_

"Stan?" Said ice master sat up and turned around. To his surprise, Pashmina was there, her scarf replaced by a huge cast, most probably from the pressure of Fushigini's grip on her throat. It had damaged a few of her muscles, it seemed, so she had to wear the cast.

"Pashmina?" Stan blinked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting up in the hospital?"

Pashmina smiled warmly and shook her head, despite the fact that her neck really hurt when she did. "No, the doctor said that I can be discharged."

Stan's voice began to show worry, "How long would you have to wear the cast for?"

"Till Christmas."

"…" Stan looked away and sighed, "Oh."

Pashmina then proceeded to take a seat next to her now boyfriend and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Ne, Stan-kun, Rosalyn and her friends are all going to return to their homeland soon…Do you want to say goodbye to them? Or the other Stan?"

Stan was at a loss for words at first, but when he heard about the other Stan leaving as well, he managed to mutter out, "I suppose so."

"That's good, because the other Stan would like to thank you for teaching him the fire spells."

Stan arched an eyebrow. Stanley, _**the **_Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, _**the **_one and only Evil King, was so damn willing to thank someone? Not saying this aloud, Stan replied, "I see. When are they leaving?"

"They're leaving next week. Until then, we have a lot of quality time with our new friends!" Pashmina replied excitedly, imagining herself going out shopping and playing at Fun Land with a human girl. It was going to be so interesting and fun!

Stan smiled, sensing Pashmina's enthusiasm. Indeed, it was going to be _**fun**_.

_**Especially **_when Christmas arrives…

- - - - -

"Do you _**really **_have to leave?" Hamtaro asked sadly, his ears drooping to his side.

"Yes, we're sorry we have to leave so soon, Hamtaro," Rosalyn replied, patting Hamtaro on the head. Stanley purposely cleared his throat and Rosalyn stopped what she was doing, giving her Stanley a glare.

"That's so sad… Will you come visit us again?" Sandy asked out of curiosity, hoping that Linda and Rosalyn could visit her and the girls. They could hang out together again and have fun together. Sandy also wanted Linda to teach her how to sing, and also wanted Rosalyn to teach her how to fight. She totally loved the idea.

"Maybe. Linda really hopes so!" Linda exclaimed, hopping around happily.

"Come on, we have to go now. I have to go get my house fixed," Ari stated, though he was rather sad to leave Tokyo as well. But they had to return to Tenel anyway. It was inevitable.

"Aha! See? Even slave Ari agrees with me!" Stanley shouted proudly, earning a few sweat drops from the Ham-Hams. "Though… I wanted to see that other Stan before we leave."

Rosalyn smirked. "Ohh?" She leaned in closer to him, causing him to blush. They were so…_**close. **_Their noses nearly touched. "You wanna thank him, don't you?"

"N-no, I do not!" Stan retorted, his blush deepening.

"Yes you do! It's for the incantations, isn't it? Awww…." Rosalyn cooed, giving Stan a hug. "You're such a grateful person…" And then she let go of him and smacked him. "…But not to me!"

"Oww! That was on purpose, you fat-legged freak!"

"Break it up, you two," Ari tried calming his friends down by standing in between the new couple. "Anyway, Mom's beckoning for us to leave straight away. You can always come back here and thank the other Stan later, Stan."

Stan's golden eyes flashed with anger. "It's Master Stan, slave! And I.Do.Not.Want.To.Thank.Him!!!"

Rolling her cerulean eyes, Rosalyn mumbled, "Yeah right…" She then turned to face the Ham-Hams and waved her parasol. "Well, we have to go now! Hope to see you again soon!"

And…disappearing into the horizon, the Okage gang teleported themselves back to Tenel, leaving a few depressed Ham-Hams mulling over their new friends in the clubhouse. Pashmina glanced around. Where _**was **_Stan anyway? He said he'd be here…but he broke that promise in the end!

Pouting a little, Pashmina decided to have a little talk with Stan.

- - - - -

Pashmina was pissed.

She was rarely pissed.

But now she was.

Over who?

Stan, of course.

After all, he had said that he would say his farewells to their newfound friends who aided them in the battle against Fushigini. Heck, Stanley was fighting alongside Stan and yet, Stan never turned up for the farewell party! What the hell's going on?! And he was obviously trying to avoid her wrath; he hadn't shown his face in the clubhouse for weeks now.

Pashmina was pissed.

What the hell was he up to, that boy?!

- - - - -

"Merry Christmas, Pashmina!" most of the Ham-Hams chorused, each handing Pashmina a beautifully wrapped Christmas present.

"Thanks, everyone!" Pashmina thanked, accepting the wonderful gifts from her fellow Ham-Ham friends. It was official; Pashmina was the only Ham-Ham who had this many gifts. After all, every year, she won the Most Christmas Presents Hamster award, which the Ham-Hams made up, so it was pretty obvious that she would win again this year.

At this, there was a knock on the clubhouse door. Hamtaro offered to open it. Pashmina's heart was racing. She hoped that it would be Stan. She hadn't seen him since she met him at Acorn Mountain. It had been such a long time now; surely he hadn't forgotten Christmas! As Hamtaro creaked open the door, there was a yelp of surprise and happiness coming from the two-tone hamster. "Oh wow! It's you guys!"

"Surprise, everyone!" the familiar superstar singer exclaimed happily, skipping into the room, followed by a smiling Rosalyn tugging onto a grumpy Stanley, Ari trailing behind and the two magicians walking (or floating, in Epros' case) calmly into the room. Big Bull came in last. "Linda missed you all!"

"Oh, it's you!" Pashmina cried, a huge grin plastered on her face. Giggling happily, even though she _**was **_a little disappointed that it wasn't Stan, she placed her presents to one corner of the room, wanting to open them later, and rushed up to the Okage gang. "So how's life?"

"It's been quite lonely and quiet without you all…" Epros admitted, stashing his precious cards away in his sleeve. "Even though you are just so small…"

"What Epros means that we've missed you all so much!" Rosalyn exclaimed, giving a squeal of excitement. "Stan here is of course too stubborn to admit that he _**wanted **_to tag along and thank your friend while he's at it…"

"I am NOT!" the Evil King protested, folding his arms.

"See? Still so stubborn…" Rosalyn sighed. "So, where's the other Stan friend of yours? How come I don't see him anywhere?"

"Well, um…" Sandy began. "We're not so sure… We like, haven't seen him since months ago."

"Oh? Is that so?" Kisling asked, closing an interesting book of spells he was reading. "I read that hamsters live in cages. So have you gone to find him in his cage?"

"Yes, we did," Boss replied, giving a nod. "But we couldn't find that fellow anywhere."

"Why don't you try searching there again?" Stanley requested impatiently. "I kinda forgot how those spells went again… So I'll need that little munchkin to help me out."

Ignoring the fact that Stanley was actually asking for help, Rosalyn offered, "Tell you what. We'll go along with you. After all, we got presents for him too. And we'll be leaving next week. I, personally, want to see him again."

- - - - -

"That's odd…" Hamtaro mumbled to himself as he led the group, being the leader and all. He glanced at his surroundings. "Why isn't there any snow?"

"Maybe the weather's crazy," Stanley suggested. "And anyway, that Stan guy controls snow and stuff like that. Maybe he decided not to make it snow."

"There's no reason for him to do that though…Oh well, we'll ask him when we find him."

Just then, Stanley felt a cold wind blow against his face. Apparently, no one else felt it. Curiosity getting the better of him, Stanley decided to break away from the group to look for the source of the cold breeze. Again, no one noticed his disappearance. He followed the direction of the wind and he could feel it getting stronger and stronger. He looked around. It was all so familiar… He brushed aside a few snow-covered branches and peeked through the gap. His eyes widened. "No freaking way…" He released the branches and ran back towards the group. "Oi, you lowly beings! Wait up! I think I found him!"

"Who were you calling _**lowly beings**_?!" Rosalyn exclaimed, demanding an answer out from her boyfriend.

Not wanting to face Rosalyn's wrath right now, Stanley backed off a little. "No one… Anyway, I think I found him, that Stan."

- - - - -

What they saw truly amazed them.

It was so beautiful that it couldn't be described with words.

Right before them was a tower of ice and snow. A mild blizzard was occurring from within that large area surrounded by trees as a form of a breakage from the world out there. And there, was Stan. Magnificent white wings had sprouted from his back and he was spinning around in the air with a contended smile on his relaxed face. The snow added a soothing touch to it. In his paw was a staff made of ice and in his other paw was a beautifully wrapped gift wrapped with pure white wrapping paper tied up in a glistening silver ribbon. They could hear him sigh. They could hear him giggle. It really made him feel at home.

This was where Stan truly belonged; a secluded world of ice, snow and blizzards.

Pashmina gained the courage to walk up to him. She trudged through the thick snow. Then she accidentally slipped on some snow and gave a yelp of pain, which snapped the others out of their trance and attracted a comfortable Stan's attention. He blushed at once, and hid his wings, falling gracefully to the ground. He held out his frost covered paw. "You okay, Pashmina?"

Blushing, Pashmina took the paw and got up. "Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine…"

"That's good to hear." Stan then turned to his tower of ice and snow. "You like this place?"

"Yes, of course I do! It's so beautiful…" Pashmina ended with a sigh. Then she shot him a question, "Do you live here, Stan?"

"You can put it in that way… But no," he answered, shaking his head and giving a little chuckle. "It's more like I'll live here in future…with the one I love."

Pashmina's blush deepened while a jealous Rosalyn could be heard screaming at her own boyfriend, "Why can't you be as nice as him?!" Pashmina edged closer to Stan. "So… All these months… You hid yourself away here just to make this?"

"Yup. I tried to make everything perfect, though it wasn't so easy," Stan laughed. "I didn't expect you to find me here, though. I wanted to surprise you during the Christmas fireworks tonight, but oh well. Don't underestimate the size of this place, by the way. It wasn't so easy to make the climate in this place a polar climate. You can call it an alternate dimension."

Pashmina's eyes glistened with fresh tears. Stan noticed her tears and brushed them away. They froze and became tiny particles of eyes. Pashmina whispered to him, "Oh Stan… I… I don't know what to say…"

"I knew you'd say that." With confidence, Stan presented his girlfriend the present in his paw. "Open it, Pashmina."

And she did. With a huge smile on her face. She carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box slowly so as to not dirty the present. Her eyes sparkled, literally, for within the box was a diamond. A marvelous diamond which had many facets and many small diamonds surrounding it. Its beauty was unmatched and its importance, invaluable. "Oh Stan… Oh Stan… I… I, um… It's pretty…" she breathed, now really not knowing what to say.

Grinning, Stan knelt on the snow. "Mafura Pashmina, we have faced many trials and challenges. I, Torahamu Stanley, think that we will face even more in future."

"S-Stan…?"

"We faced them together as strangers, then as friends, then as best friends, and finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, I wish for us to face the future as husband and wife." He raised his paw to eye level and a diamond ring formed right in front of them. Pashmina's eyes widened in amazement. Stan had _**made **_the diamonds. _**All **_of them. So it was _**ice **_in the shape of diamonds she had received. She blushed, her cheeks getting redder and redder. Stan grasped her paws and slipped the diamond ring into one of her fingers. "Pashmina, do you accept me?"

Without needing to say yes as an answer, Pashmina leaned in and gave her husband-to-be a warm kiss on the lips. She broke the kiss with tears in her eyes, and nodded. Stan smiled warmly, and stood up. Rosalyn again was shouting at Stan for being unromantic who in turn proclaimed his love for her. The Ham-Hams watched with tears in their eyes. Even Dexter and Howdy were happy for the couple. Sandy was overjoyed to see that her brother had finally settled down with a decent girl. The others were so touched that they began giving their blessings to the couple.

In the midst of the snow, Torahamu Stanley and Mafura Pashmina leaned in for a kiss that was so passionate that neither dared to even initiate the breaking of the kiss. In the background, two fireworks, one blue and one pink, burst into the pale white skies.

A heart-shaped firework followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And this is the end of Which Stan is Which? I hope you all liked it!

_**THANK YOU…**_

_**Peach the Hedgehog**_

_**SilverAngel223**_

_Anonymous/StanxPashmina fan_

_**The Bunny Queen**_

Legend

_**Bold italics – signed reviews**_

_Italics – anonymous review_

Oh, thank you four so much for reviewing!!! I'm glad this story is well-liked by you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!

_**Reflect the truth of which you see,**_

_**Tsuki-no-Kurokage**_


End file.
